A Week of Pleasure for Larxene
by Mrs. Asato Tsuzuki
Summary: Imagine if you were the only girl in a group of men. Sounds nice right? Well not for Larxene, all the men of ORG XIII were either ugly or gay, her situation was anything but nice...until one day when faithful meeting gave way to one interesting idea.
1. Let's Get it On!

A Week of Pleasure for Larxene

Chapter One: Let's Get it On!

Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Kingdom Hearts, although I would love to own some of the Org XIII. Too bad that can't happen...and warning, there are some moments of OOC and this is a slightly OOC Fanfiction...o-only slightly...only slightly.. Enjoy!

--

_"If you two don't get a fuckin room right now I'm going to blow both of your heads to high heaven!,"_ the blonde haired girl bellowed at two of her male teammates making out in a corner. With a vicious smirk, she pulled out her kunai and summoned an electric charge, " And I don't mean the ones on your shoulders." The two men, one with long silver hair and caramel skin, and the other with Sapphire hair, that just passed the shoulders and a scar on his forehead, sneered at her almost ready to laugh until they realized…The crazy bitch wasn't joking. The two of them quickly walked off muttering insults under their breath so that the blonde couldn't hear.

Satisfied with her victory over Xemnas and Saiix, Larxene returned her Kunai to her robe and strutted off to check on Namine. Even though Namine was a prisoner there, Larxene liked having her company. After all, it's hard when you're the only female surrounded by a group of twelve other males. The normal female would've considered her situation as a little piece of heaven, but the fact that all the men there were either ugly beyond all reason, or just flat out gay, Larxene's little piece of heaven turned out to be a little piece of shit.

_--_

Seven men materialized into a chamber to fill seven of thirteen tall chairs. The room was completely white, like the rest of Castle Oblivion and was used mostly when members of Organization XIII had to talk with certain members about certain things. Today's Subject?

_" Is it me or has Larxene been more of a bitch than usual?"_ Whined a dirty-blonde music lover.

_"Shut up Demyx,"_ shouted another man with extremely pink hair_, " You have no idea what she ruined for me and Axel last night!" _The man actually bit his lip trying not whimper. He didn't want to seem like a pansy after telling Demyx off_. " She freakin kicked down Axel's door and actually had the nerve to pull me by my hair no less, out of the room and down the hall."_

The other members winced at the thought, all of them except for one with short dark-blue hair that fell over one eye. He sat in silence with his arms crossed as he listened to the other men bitch.

_"I wonder if I fell from this height,"_ Zexion thought staring at the ground_, "Would the impact be enough to kill me?"_

The other members continue to argue and bicker about the circumstances with all of them either about to have sex, or in the process of having sex, only to have it interrupted by a very pissed off Larxene. Share time lasted for about forty-five minutes before the meeting room turned into absolute chaos. Demyx was crying, Axel had threatened to flambé Xigbar's ass, Marluxia had turned into the hypocrite he didn't want to be by whining about his "precious hair", and Saiix and Xemnas were chatting about were they should have sex next.

Finally the bickering was brought to a halt by Xemnas, as he quickly wanted to go and do multiple things to Saiix, besides it was his turn to top tonight.

_" We get the idea,"_ he stated crossing his arms_, " Larxene has become a super bitch."_ He paused and looked around at the chaos the very subject had caused…Demyx now had a tissue in his hand and was being comforted by Xigbar. He sighed and rolled his eyes_, " So what are we going to do about it?" he asked the other members._

_"Well,"_ Axel answered_, " It's obvious that she seems the most upset when she sees us in our couples."_

_" So what are we going to do about it?"_ Xigbar asked after finally calming down Demyx.

The Organization sat in silence as they contemplated what to do about their pmsing female member.

Demyx sniffled and pouted like a child being punished_, " She needs to get laid badly!"_

The whole group gasped at Demyx's comment. With the exception of Demyx and Marluxia, the others members of the Organization were all man. It was interesting that it never crossed any of their minds to do something like this before. It was probably because on a normal day, Larxene was still a bitch and a smart ass that thought she could do anything she wanted. When it came down to it though, Larxene was really a beautiful woman, if she kept her mouth shut long enough for a man to appreciate it. She had sparkling light-blue eyes, shiny blonde hair, and a smirk that could stop any straight man in his tracks. She also had a perfectly shaped feminine body. She was in perfect shape and her breast were the perfect size. Even her hips rivaled those of Axel's, and she had the soft delicate ivory skin that the men could only dream about having.

Xigbar gave a vicious grin_, " That's not a bad idea,"_ he said_, " Yeah, as a matter of fact it's sounds like a great idea. That's obviously her problem."_

Axel chuckled_, " So what are you going to do Xigbar,"_ he asked teasingly_, " Are you going to sleep with her?"_

_"I'll do it!"_ Demyx said and cheerfully raised his hand_, " I've always hated being topped. I want to be on top for once!"_ He admitted with a proud tone.

The rest of the group fell silent…and then broke out into extreme laughter. Poor Demyx sat their with a look of confusion on his face.

_"No," _Xemnas interrupted the laughter. His voice was deep and his tone was nothing but serious_, " A one night stand wouldn't be enough for her."_ He nodded his head as he reconsidered what he was going to say_, " We're all going to sleep with her."_

Once again the room was completely silent as the men gaped at Xemnas. Even his lover, Saiix turned to him in complete shock from the notion.

Zexion was the only one unaffected by Xemnas's words. He huffed and brushed his hair from his eye with his hand.

_" Fuck that shit,"_ he muttered_, " I'm not sleeping with that bitch."_

Xemnas smirked and turned to Zexion_, " The smart mouth emo virgin will go first."_

Before Zexion could protest Xemnas continued with the plan_._

_" So tonight Zexion will sleep with Larxene,"_ he restated_, " Then after that this will be the order."_ A pen and paper appeared in his hands and he began to write as he called the names_, " Xigbar, Marluxia, Saiix, Myself, Demyx, and lastly Axel."_ The other men muttered different curses to themselves as their leader continued_, " Also gentlemen, during this week none of us are permitted to have sex with anyone else but Larxene. Got it?"_

The men began to bicker even more shouting out multiple reasons to why they shouldn't do this, but to their dismay it was already decided. The Organization disappeared except Zexion and Xemnas. Zexion sat in his chair brooding over this idiotic decision. He now remember why he usually stayed in the basement of the Castle. Xemnas turned and gave Zexion a wicked grin.

_"Give it to her good Zexy,"_ Xemnas teased as he too disappeared.

Zexion cursed under his breath and looked down at the floor again.

_" I'm reaaaaalllly tempted to see if I will die if I jump off this fuckin chair." _

With that he sighed and then he too vanished. Off to go and seek the last thing he ever thought he'd be after….a one night stand with Larxene.


	2. I: WHAT THE HELL

Warning/Disclaimer: Hey there everybody, It's Mrs. Asato again! Here's the second chapter and warning this is where the sex takes place. So...if you decided to pay no mind to the warnings in the backround info, here it is again...This Fanficion is rated M for mature, so if you're too young or not mature enough to read this then well love, I'm afraid you'll have to kindly gtfo. Love you! Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters...Though soon Disney might not own them either shifty eyes Well I digress...Enjoy chapter two!

Chapter Two

Day One:…WHAT THE HELL!

_" I swear to god if I hear the words, " Riku will come for me" or "Sora will save me," I'm going to grab that little ho by the fuckin throat and toss her ass out the damn window,"_ Larxene screamed to herself as she slammed the doors that led to Namine's keep. She huffed and crossed her arms as she walked down the hall towards her room_, " Exactly why are we keeping her here again?" _She asked herself. All Namine ever did was sit there and sulk, and if she wasn't sulking she was drawing. The child lived in a freakin rut! What drove Larxene even more insane was that Namine's drawings weren't even that great. A two year old could draw better than that and yet the girl was said to be_ "_special".

_"Heh, Special Ed if you ask me,"_ Larxene thought to herself with a smirk. She rubbed her shoulders and popped her neck. Besides her normal duties of keeping Sora in line, she had to break up three make out sessions today. She was disgusted at the sight of seeing her other members together like that. What right did they have to be go on together like that as if they had hearts and actually felt for each other. Even more, what right did they have to be with somebody….when she had nobody. Larxene sighed and shrugged off the thought. She was really starting to hate it here in this sterile white palace. Everyone was getting action but her, everyone was loving except her and everyone went on acting like they had a heart…except her. She bit her lip and shook her head. She wouldn't degrade herself to such a level of thinking. Nobodies did not have hearts. Relationships between her and any of the other members would've been useless, then again at least it wouldn't pointless sodomy. She sighed I guess to men sex was sex, didn't matter where you were getting it as long as you got it.

Finally releasing the thoughts from her mind, she became even more lethal. She was now pissed, bitchy, and extremely aroused. Damn, she needed to get laid. She didn't want to admit it, but Larxene knew it. She made it to her door and sighed. She imagined what it would be like to have a one night stand with any of the members of the Organization. She fantasized Axel wearing absolutely nothing, his hands on his hips with a smirk on his seductive face. The pyro's famous catch line,_ " Got it Memorized?" _echoed in her head. She closed her eyes and nodded,_ " Yes I do."_ She said to herself.

She practically lost her balance in her fantasy and quickly caught herself before her head introduced itself to the floor.

_"Heh, right as if."_ Larxene thought to herself. She gained back what composure she had left and opened the door to her room.

_" It's about time you showed up." A_ deep voice snapped in anger once Larxene opened the door.

Larxene was about to retort until she until she noticed something was out of place here. One of these things are not like the other, one of these things just doesn't belong. That one thing happened to be that Zexion's uniform was discarded on a chair, and not on his body. One of these things are not like the other, one of these things were freakin hot in those pants.

Zexion stood there glaring at her. His body was moist from head to toe. If he was going to have sex with Larxene, he wanted to be as clean as possible." _I wonder if bitch is a sexually transmitted disease?"_

Larxene stared long and hard at Zexion's body. The man was given a gift. His body was lean but muscular and finely toned. His dark blue hair shimmered as remaining water droplets feel like spring dew down his chest. The man had a body that was just asking to be touched and caress till the end of time. No wonder all of them had to wear robes. Who knew bodies like this were being hidden underneath them. Ladies and Gentlemen show us what's under robe number six!

Finally Larxene was able to gain…most of her senses back.

_" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"_ she yelled in a rage. She didn't even dare mention the fact that he was half naked in her room. Zexion sighed and pushed his hair out of his face to look at her. It wasn't really that Zexion was gay, he just was never really one for having people invade his personal bubble. However compared to the ugly men he looked at all day in the basement aka Lexaeus's ugly mug, Larxene's impish face was a breath of fresh air.

Larxene placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow_, " Allow me to reiterate,"_ she snapped_, " What the hell are you doing in my room?"_

Zexion chuckled under his breath and crossed his arms before he looked her in the eyes,_ " If I said I was here to have sex wit you, would you believe me?" he asked._

Larxene turned five different shades of red. Her feet backed her towards the door as Zexion walked forward to her. His deep blue eyes pierced her heart making her fear him, like a predator about to feed on his prey. Larxene nervously tried to reach for her kunai as he walked closer to her. She had just touched the handle of one when…Zexion claimed her lips with a kiss.

Larxene's baby blue eyes grew big at the sensation of Zexion's surprisingly soft lips against hers. She fought to be released but knew it was too late for her when Zexion wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and grasped one of her breast with his free hand. He pulled her in closer to him and fought for access to her mouth. Larxene closed her eyes and fought back a moan as she wrapped her arms around Zexion's neck. She couldn't believe just how ripped the man was. She caressed the muscles on his shoulder and was actually angered by the fact that her gloves were keeping her from feeling him on her hands. She pulled off her gloves as Zexion began exploring her mouth with his tongue. He was surprised by the taste of her. He swore he was going to repulsed by kissing a woman, lastly her. However it would seem that Larxene's mouth was like a bit of heaven that he else wise would never be able to experience.

Slowly moving away from her breast to the zipper of her robe Zexion unzipped her cloak down to her navel. His cheeks became hot when he learned…Larxene wasn't wearing a bra. Her breast were half exposed to him. As he thought about it, the men didn't wear anything under their cloaks either so it made sense. The nymph smirked wickedly at Zexion.

_" What's wrong Zexy,"_ she whispered in his ear_, " Can you take the thunder?"_

Zexion was both appalled and at the same time slightly turned on by Larxene's version of a joke. He smirked back at her. If he was going to play this game with her he might as well be the one to win.

_" I'll be able to take it just as long as you don't give off static,"_ he answered back before slipping her robe to the ground. He gave her a hot look over, picked her up, and carried her towards her bed.

_--_

Demyx sat in his bed playing a few notes on his sitar then pouted when he hit a sour note.

_" Arrgh!"_ he exclaimed pulling at his hair_, " Xiggy I can't stand it! I hate having to wait like this!"_

Xigbar sighed and rolled his eyes at Demyx_, " Please Demyx,"_ he ran his fingers through his long black and gray hair_, " Please please please don't tell me you're actually looking forward to this cruel and unusual punishment."_

Demyx looked up at his lover Xigbar with big blue puppy dog eyes. He loved his Xiggy so much, out of everyone it was oddly enough, the nicest to him. After Axel had dumped him for Roxas it was Xigbar who came to the rescue and gave him a new song to sing. Xigbar, who was number two of the organization, appeared to be older than the rest of the members. He was however not too much older than his junior team mates. He had vicious scar on the side of his chin and wore an eye patch on his right eye. No one really knew what had happened to him nor did they bother asking. Although he seemed rough around the edges he was one of the more playful members of the group and Demyx loved that about him.

Demyx sighed_, " I'm just mad that I volunteered to go first and I get second to last!"_ He pouted hitting another sour note on his blue string instrument_, " It's no fair."_

Xigbar sighed and shook his head_, " My god you're actually looking forward to this."_

Demyx frowned and stuck his tongue out at the Freeshooter_, " What about you? Are you looking forward to it?"_ he asked challenging him.

A deliciously evil smirk played on Xigbar's face_, " Hell no,"_ he said with a chuckle_, " But I'll tell you one thing Demy,"_ he paused and popped his fingers and his neck_, " The bitch is in for the ride of her life!"_

_--_

Larxene bit her Zexion's lip as he rocked his hips against hers. The sensation of him there was surreal, she had no idea what to do with herself and it drove her insane. Her emotions were imbalanced and she had no idea what to do with her hands. The only thing that she knew was something she didn't want to admit…she needed more of him.

Zexion couldn't believe what was he was doing, what he couldn't believe even more was the fact that he was actually enjoying this. Hearing Larxene moan softly underneath him gave him the feeling of incredible power. Larxene had never shown any weaknesses to any of them. It brought him such great pleasure. He needed to hear her scream. To hear her beg for mercy from him. Damn…he had quite a task on his hands. He moved his fingers slowly down her body and removed her remaining garment from her body.

Larxene almost winced from the sudden chill that went up her spine. She gazed down at Zexion who return her gaze with a hot lustful glare. A glare that said " I'm going to fuck your brains out." However, that was the last thing on Zexion's mind. He was too amazed by his new love for control over Larxene. He was going to take his damn sweet time with her. He wanted to feel her writhe against his body. The smirk he gave Larxene was so deadly she could've sworn she tasted poison on her lips as he passionately kissed her.

Their tongues danced as Zexion massaged the part of her that was throbbing from lack of attention. Larxene moaned in ecstasy inside Zexion's mouth as she felt his thumb make circles around her clit. She rocked her hips against his hand, her body begging for more. She hated how her body was reacting to this. She was never one to whimper or whine, yet here she was, at the mercy of Zexion and those talented ass hands.

_"D-Don't stop,"_ Larxene whimpered arching her back_._

_Z_exion grew hard from her words. He almost laughed in victory as he heard her beg for him. Then an evil thought crossed his mind. He quickened his strokes and added more pressure to his hand causing Larxene to see stars. She felt as if she could almost explode, her mouth hung open as she felt an intense need to moan, but before she could…the bastard pulled away!

She looked to see Zexion fiddling with his pants. No the bastard did not stop when she was so close…and to do what? To mess with his fuckin pants! Larxene couldn't have been more pissed off. She was ready to one of her kunai from the side of the bed and toss it into his chest. She couldn't find any words to describe her growing anger, and her growing need for his hands to be there again. Zexion looked up at her and grinned. If a picture was worth a thousand words, then this picture couldn't be matched by any price. Her electric blue eyes pierced his midnight blue eyes. He could almost read her mind…it said,_ " Get your ass back here before I kill you."_

Zexion finally, after wasting what seemed to be forever messing with his pants, removed them from his body along with his black boxers from his body and returned to continue his torture upon Larxene's body. They were both enjoying this a lot more than they should be.

Larxene sat up, supporting herself by her arms and sneered at Zexion.

_" That was a bitch move," she snapped at him._

Zexion smirked and caressed her cheek_, " You would know all about bitch moves wouldn't you Larxene?"_

The Savage Nymph blushed, and before she could answer Zexion locked lips with her and pressed her back onto the bed.

There it was again, that feeling that completely overcame Larxene. The feeling was so foreign to her she had no idea what to do with herself. The only time she had felt even close to this good was when she gave Sora his most recent ass kicking. Yet this…Ooooh, this was waaay better than anything she'd ever felt before. Her eyes grew wide as she felt Zexion shift over her and lift one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist.

_"Lift your other leg and your hips,"_ Zexion commanded her.

Larxene frowned at sneered at him, she was not one to be ordered around, but she oddly like everything else today, found it arousing. She did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as well. Knowing what was to come, she held Zexion close and closed her eyes. Not wanting to waste any more time, Zexion swiftly thrust inside of Larxene's body.

Larxene bit her lip as tears came to her eyes, but before she was able to get used to the pain she felt Zexion slowly pull out of her making her moan that the feel of his thick length inside her body. Her body slowly relaxed and the pain was eased away by the pleasure that had claimed her before.

The Cloaked Schemer brushed his free hand up Larxene's lush body to her breast, which he cradled gently in his hand. Larxene moaned softly in his ear as he teased her nipple and massaged her breast. Once that he could see that she was over her pain from her barrier being penetrated he took the chance to set his tempo. Zexion started to slowly rock back and forth, in and out of her body. He loved the feeling of her, he couldn't believe he was actually loving this. There was no doubt though, he really loved this. He bent his head down to capture his lips and fought viciously against her tongue.

Larxene thought she was getting dizzy, at least she thought she was until she felt Zexion's wicked hands reach in between them and caress her core again. With a loud moan, she lost her doubt about being dizzy. If Zexion kept doing that, she was definitely going to pass out from the intense pleasure. To her dismay, the rhythm only got faster.

Zexion quickened his thrust and his timing with his hands. He knew she was close, he could feel it as he thrusts in and out of her. Larxene arched her back implanting her nails into his skin as his thrust grew faster and gained more force. She practically screamed as she felt the tip of him stroke something deep inside her. She and Zexion made eye contact with each other and a grin graced Zexion's face…he had found her G spot. Now he was going to ride it out like there was no tomorrow.

Zexion gripped her hips and doubled his thrusting. With each thrust Larxene's screams became more and more intense. She felt the sensation that she was going to explode again. She felt like a volcano that was about erupt. She gripped Zexion's shoulders for dear life, as she continued to scream and see stars. Then finally with a few more thrusts, both Zexion and Larxene came fiercely together.

Both of them collapsed on her bed. Sweaty and spent, Larxene had no idea what that was just now…but _DAMN!_

Zexion chuckled while he listened to her labored breathing. He slowly unsheathe himself from her body and rolled over to one side and closed his eyes. He smirked mutter something under his breath…

_"…Mission Complete."_


	3. II: My Night with the Cocky Freeshooter

Disclaimer: Hey Everyone! I just want to say thank you for those that have been reading so far! I appreciate the support. This chapter took a bit longer, I wanted to pick out a few things to make the plot more intersting. Cause as much as a week of sex sounds, it can get boring very quickly. So I know I needed to spice it up. Also I wanted to do more character research for some of the characters. Can you believe they have a Kingdom Hearts Wikipedia XD I kid you not. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this thrid chapter! Oh and also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in Kingdom Hearts. Though I feel I should join Square Enix's team in order to keep Disney from turning it into an anime that will suck. ENJOY! - Ms. Asato T.

Chapter 3

Day Two: My Night with the Cocky Freeshooter

"_Get me a cowboy hat and a lasso boys because tonight, this free shooter is ridin the bitch tonight!"_ Xigbar cheered and hollered to Numbers Eleven, Eight, and Nine.

"_You're disgusting,"_ remarked Marluxia curling his upper lip at him.

"_You know,"_ Axel retorted,_ " For someone who wasn't, for lack of a better word, gun-ho for this…you sure seem excited to get the job done."_

Xigbar flipped off Axel for his lame attempt at using a pun_, " Didn't you hear boys,"_ he crossed his arms and huffed_, " Larxene was screaming like there was no tomorrow last night. Emo boy actually did her real good. The bitch hasn't said a bad thing all day."_

Demyx raised an eyebrow and rubbed his eyes,_ " Yeah we all heard her Xiggy,"_ he yawned and wiped tears from his eyes. The poor Nocturne didn't get any sleep last night. _" I don't understand what this has to do with your sudden excitement to do this."_

The senior member smirked_, " The answer is simple little Demyx," _he nodded and gave him a thumbs up_, " This is a contest now! A contest to see who can give Larxene the best lay!"_

The other men fell silent.

"…_WHAT?"_ Marluxia asked in disbelief.

"_You heard me Pinky," _Xigbar replied_, " This is a contest now,"_ he chuckled_, " Sex with Zexion will be like a pathetic wet dream when I'm through with her."_

The three other men stared at Xigbar with the utter most disgust, and confusion. Axel turned to Demyx and gave him the elevator look.

Demyx blushed and blinked at him_, " W-what are you doing?"_

Axel smirked and turned back to Xigbar_, " Is Demyx not enough for you Xigbar?"_ He asked and turned back to Demyx_, " You can only last for how long Demy?"_

Demyx pouted and looked up at Axel with his big blue eyes. _" Well actually-"_

"_DON'T YOU SAY A WORD!"_ Number Two shouted and pointed at Demyx.

Axel and Marluxia glanced at each other and then at the couple. It was obvious that Demyx was about to say something that Xigbar didn't want anyone else to know about. A wicked grin played on Axel's face as his imagination took him to many different embarrassing things that had to do with sex. He chuckled a bit under his breath.

"_Well whatever happens,"_ Marluxia said interrupting the silence_, " I hope you can live up to this so called talent you apparently have. It's too bad we're not allowed to sleep with each other else wise I'd take you for a spin for myself."_

Xigbar's face twisted up in disgust_, " Sorry Marly," he snickered and smiled at him, "I'm allergic to pink. I break out in hives, it's awful."_

Marluxia sneered as Xigbar broke into laughter until he vanished.

"_Gosh that guy is such a bastard sometimes,"_ Marluxia sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and huffed.

Axel smirked and patted Demyx's head. Poor Demyx was still in shock from being yelled at. It wasn't like everyone wasn't going to find out about Xigbar sooner or later anyways. Especially if started offering to sleep around with everyone else.

_" I don't know_ _about you,"_ Axel said_, " But I can't wait to be around the water cooler for the co-worker's meeting after tonight."_ He chuckled to himself and disappeared followed by Marluxia.

Demyx sighed, crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. He shook his head as he thought about what Larxene was in store for tonight.

" _Sorry Larxene,"_ he said to himself before he too disappeared_._

_--_

"_Dammit,"_ Larxene muttered to herself stretching out her arms and legs_, " Now I understand why the guys are always so sore after their missions. Having sex then getting up to go on a mission just doesn't work."_ She intertwined her hands and stretch her arms upward. She continued to work her kinks and sores out of her body all the way to her room.

"_Oooh,"_ she stifled a yawn_, " Thank god, I can finally get some slee-"_

A glove hand appeared on top of hers gripping the door. Larxene gasped and jumped a few steps back, slightly startled.

" _Oh trust me babe,"_ The Freeshooter smirked_, " The last thing you'll be doing tonight is sleeping."_

Larxene gave Xigbar a look over, blinked, and then laughed.

" _Can you're jewels even function anymore old man?"_ she asked teasingly.

Xigbar chuckled_, " Ha ha ha You're hilarious."_

Next thing Larxene knew Xigbar charged at her slamming her into the door and took possession of her lips. Larxene gave the senior member credit, the man had a wicked tongue and he knew how work magic with it. She quickly opened the door to get them inside, Xigbar was taking things a bit faster than Zexion had the night before, and before she knew it her robe was already on the floor.

Xigbar gave her a hot look over. He'd never thought being with a woman would've been this interesting. He never really saw her as woman, she was just rather…there. However the vision that was before him blew all of that out of the water. She had a vivacious body. Her ivory skin glowed and was flawless. Every curve was in place and her washboard stomach was well toned, along with the rest of her body.

Larxene smirked_, " For a bunch of homos, so far you all seemed to be entranced by my appearance."_

_Xigbar chuckled, " I'll be honest with you," he said pinning her against the wall, "For the longest time I thought you were a man." _

Larxene sneered and opened her mouth to snap at him, but before she could get a syllable out he had claimed her lips again. Damn, the old bastard could kiss. As their tongues danced together she had lost all memory of their conversation. She wrapped her arms around his and neck and pulled the band from out of his hair, letting it flow pass his shoulders. She pulled away from his wicked lips to take a glimpse at him.

The man's black and gray fell beautifully around his face and his golden eyes glowed like the sun. Larxene found herself transfixed by the sight of them. She gently placed her hand on the jagged scar that lay on Xigbar's cheek. The gentleness of her hand made his body burn. Since Demyx always played with his sitar, it made his fingers very calloused and rough. The feel of her skin was a breath of fresh air for him.

Not losing eye contact with her, Xigbar slowly unzipped his cloak and let it fall to the floor. Larxene gazed at his body. He was a bit skinnier than a few of the other members, but minus the other scars that lay on his body, he was well toned and just all around sexy.

_Xigbar couldn't wait a second more of them wasting their time staring at each other's bodies._

" _I get it,"_ he said lifting Larxene up and pinning her against the wall,_ " We're both hot with out our clothes."_ He smirked as he pulled her into another kiss as she wrapped her arms and legs around his hard body. They both moaned in pleasure at the feel of them between their clothing. Larxene wrapped her legs even tighter around his, needing to feel his hard member there against her core. Xigbar moaned as he felt Larxene rubbing against him, helping herself to his body. He smirked as he actually heard her purr against his neck, and decided that he wanted to taste that soft glowing flesh of hers.

Larxene closed her eyes as the room begin to spin as pleasure coursed through her entire body. She rocked her hips against his even harder and actually growled in annoyance knowing that it wasn't enough for her. She gripped onto Number Two's boxers and slowly pulled them down to his ankles.

Xigbar smirked as he suckled on her skin, marking her as his.

" _You're being a little impatient,"_ he whispered biting her ear,_ " Don't ya think?_

The blonde nymph smirked wickedly at him, " As if." She said using one of Xigbar's favorite sayings. She gripped his length began to caress him from the head to the base of him. It was Xigbar's turn to see stars.

" _Alright babe,"_ he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up slightly_, " If that's what you want. You've gotta beg for it."_

Xigbar removed the last barrier that kept their skin from making that sinful touch, and gave her one passion filled kiss as he began to grind against the part of Larxene that begged for his touch, even if she didn't.

Larxene moaned with ecstasy. The feel of their touch set her skin on fire. She just had to have more of him. She couldn't stand a second more of him not being inside her. She was finally understanding why her other members couldn't stand being away from their lovers for very long. Once you got it, sex was something you couldn't go without for very long.

" _Come on Freeshooter,"_ she whispered in his ear, her voice filled with utter lust_, " You know where to aim."_

Xigbar snickered under his breath as he bit down on her delicate skin once again. He couldn't believe it but, he actually found himself turned on by Larxene. True, she was exceedingly attractive when her mouth wasn't moving. However, that mouth that was known for throwing poison, could also utter words of sweet and total bliss.

Xigbar lifted her legs a little more and positioned himself before he looked up at her. Both of their eyes were hooded and glowed with lust and anticipation. Then not wasting another moment of their pleasure Xigbar entered her.

_--_

Demyx sighed as he tuned his beloved Sitar. His face seemed cursed with a terrible frown. He thought about his lover sleeping with Larxene. He wondered what it would be like. He wondered if Larxene was actually enjoying herself, but what he wondered the most was…Was Larxene going to kick Xigbar's ass when he found she found out.

Axel appeared in the room and smirked at Demyx.

"_Hey Demyx,"_ the fiery red head greeted_, " How ya hangin?"_

Demyx glanced up at Number Eight and frowned.

"_Hi Axel,"_ he said with a glum tone.

It was Axel's turn to frown as he popped a squat next to his friend.

" _So uh," _Axel began, biting his lip_, " What were you going to say about Xigbar earlier today?"_

Demyx turned to him slightly shocked by his question.

"_It's nothing I'm allowed to say,"_ the Nocturne pouted and hung his head.

Axel frowned. There was something that Demyx was hiding. Something that could possibly have been his deepest darkest secret. It was part of Axel's nature to want to know juicy things such as deepest darkest secrets, and he just had to get a hold of this one.

"_Aww,"_ he pouted wrapping an arm around his buddy_, " Come on man. You can tell your pal Axel. Got It Memorized."_

Axel winked and cause the timid musician to blush. He had always wanted to find someone to confide in. Xigbar made him swear when he first found out about it to not tell anyone. However, Demyx hated being teased mercilessly by Xigbar when it came to sex just so he could keep his ego. Number 9 sighed before he turned to gaze into Axel's piercing emerald eyes.

" _Well, you see…"_

--

It had been about five minutes into Larxene's and Xigbar's love making. She was panting and gasping air and Xigbar thrusts quickened inside her. She could feel he was so close to the part of her that was asking for his sensuous caresses the most. She dug her nails into his skin in anticipation.

Then…the unthinkable happened.

_--_

Axel was on the floor gripping his stomach, his laughter could've easily been heard through out all of Castle Oblivion. Demyx panicked and tried to get Axel to calm down.

Axel wiped tears from his eyes and panted to gain back his oxygen supply.

" _Unfuckin believable!"_ He exclaimed still cracking up_, " You mean to tell me that that cocky bastard is a…_

_--_

"_Pre-mature ejaculator,"_ Larxene sneered in anger realizing that her night of pleasure had been ruined by Xigbar. Apparently the man who was supposed to be an expert with a gun, couldn't even stand the recoil when the gun was fired.

Disgusted by her discovery she swiftly kicked Xigbar in the balls and then gave him a few more lightning kicks out of her door. She grabbed his clothes and tossed them out the door as well.

"_You're lucky I don't kill your fuckin ass,"_ she snapped at him. Her blue eyes burned with unadulterated hatred.

Xigbar scratched his head in complete shame and embarrassment. He had prayed that this time it wouldn't have happened to him. He'd been cursed with it ever since his first time with Demyx. What added insult to injury was the terrible fact that Demyx was actually the one who would top him. Xigbar was blessed that the Nocturne was willing to lie to protect his ego. It was just a shame that his ego had taken a serious blow from this night. He knew that by tomorrow. Everyone would know about it, ahs sure enough…They all did.

Hanging his head in shame, the poor shooter walked the halls of Castle Oblivion as the sounds of multiple peoples laughter echoed in his elfin ears. Ohh…the pain.

_Larxene leaned against a corner hiding in the shadows as she watched Xigbar in his moment of pure humiliation. She crossed her arms and grinned a most vicious grinned. She could write a symphony to the lyrical laughter she was hearing. Sure she didn't have the pleasurable night of sex that she was expecting, but she did have something perhaps just as pleasurable. _

_The greatest black mail information known to man._

The Savage Nymph smiled with victory_, " Xigbar, Number Two: The Premature Ejaculator."_


	4. III: Sakura Petals on My Bed

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update my story. With stories like this, it can be difficult to get into the right mood to write. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm super excited for Re:Com coming out next month! It appears that Disney still has some uses for me, but soon their day will come. If I hear anything about another High School Effing Musical, they're going down! With that aside I hope you enjoy my recent chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. As much as we would all love to they belong to Disney *cough* and Square Einx, thank god for them!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Day Three: Sakura Petals on My Bed

" _Dammit enough with the fire! You're going to burn my hair_!" A handsome man screeched and dropped his decorative scythe in order to pat out the embers that were in his flamboyantly pink due.

Axel snickered at Marluxia, he found it quite interesting that a man of his physique could be such a little pansy.

" _Stop being a little wuss Marluxia_," Axel dismissed his chakrams and placed his hands on his infamous hips, "_ You're the one who wanted to spar with me. Now act like a man for a few minutes and tough it out, Got it memorized?"_

Marluxia sneered at Axel, both of them were slightly stressed from Xemnas's decree of a whole week of celibacy. However, Axel had seemed to be taking everything better than he was. Luckily for Number Eleven, tonight was his night.

" _Didn't you know Axel_," he asked as he walked with the grace and elegance of a leader over to his companion's side, " _that tough guys wear pink?"_

Axel smirked at Marluxia's commented and shook his head. Exactly why am I sleeping with him again? He asked himself and sighed. With the exception of his pink hair, Marluxia was one of the most attractive males of the Organization. He was built like a true man, broad shoulders that just begged for massaging and biting. His body was very muscular and tone unlike the rest of the men. He was also a very proud man who did everything he possibly could do to make himself feel superior. He held himself as if he were King of the World. There were so many reasons that Axel could enjoy his sexapades with Marluxia, but he knew the reason…That man had one sweet ass.

Marluxia chuckled as he watch the firery red head in a daze. He took the moment to dismiss his scythe then walked toward Axel with the intent of breaking his day dreaming.

" _You're not thinking about my ass again are you_ _Axel?"_ He asked giving him quiet the seductive smirk.

Axel jumped back and was about to retort until Marluxia pulled him against his body. The pyro let out a soft sigh, he could kill Marluxia for using his weakness against him. He absolutely loved being held like this. Marluxia had one arm wrapped around those evil hips of his, and his other gently place on top of his head, stroking his hair. Unlike Demyx and Xigbar, Axel was not ashamed to be handled every once and a while. After all it gets tiring having to be on the giving end all the time.

After a moment, Marluxia reluctantly pulled away from his "firecracker" as he'd call him ever so often.

"_Well_," he sighed, "_ My mission calls_."

" _What are you tactics?"_ Axel asked crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed at the thought of Larxene knowing about that sinful body that Marluxia possessed

Marluxia smirked as he heard the tone of jealousy in Axel's voice. He found it so cute that he was able to have access to that side of him.

" _Do you remember our first time?"_ Marluxia asked him as Axel's eyes grew wide and glowed with anger as he summoned his chakgrams again.

"_Oh….shit."_ Marulixa thought to himself. Perhaps it wasn't wise for him to mention that, but it was the way he was able to get Axel to sleep with him in the first place after all.

--

In another one of the training rooms, Larxene was beating the living daylights out of a boxing bag with a sketch of Xigbar that she had Namine draw for her. Her skin was moist with the sweat of two hours of training. She wore a black sports bra and matching black bike shorts that bore the Nobody symbol. She stretch out her arms above her head. Her body was lean and well toned. She really was the lethal beauty of the group. Larxene glanced at the bag again before she smirked at the picture and gave it a good uppercut. This was nice change of pace, she was able to get her exercise in and able to kick Xigbar's ass at the same time. Oh how she wanted to kick it for real. If she had her way, she would've kicked his ass to Neverland and make sure the little prepubescent premature ejaculator never came back. That man had no point of having a dick. Oh well…if you can't use it…abuse it. A wicked grin graced Larxene's face as she summoned one of her kunai and stabbed in into the boxing bag, right where Xigbar's useless cock would have been had it been him.

After she finished up her training, Larxene picked up her water bottle and guzzled it down as she walked the empty white halls of the palace. Damn that Xigbar… Why did he have to suck so bad. She was even more pissed now than before she and Zexion slept together.

Larxene dropped her water bottle along with her jaw as she had an epiphany. First she had sex with Zex, then the very next day, Xigbar comes to her door for the same thing. Though his attempt was not as successful as Zexion's but still, Larxene placed her hand under her chin and her sapphire eyes burned with curiosity as she wondered…just what the hell was going on? Why were members of the organization all trying to get in her pants all of a sudden? Were they high again…yeah that could've been it. Larxene thought back to that time back when Axel had discovered that papou fruit was addictive when burned and inhaled. Everyone in Organization XIII must've been flying so high, it made pixie dust look like it would just make you hover.

Yeah that had to be it.

"_Dammit Axel_," Larxene cursed, " _Just because you can burn whatever the fuck you want doesn't mean that you have to go around making everyone else high._" She became angry at the thought of the men of the organization sleeping with her just because they under the influence. Oh yeah…she was going to end up killing every single last one of those dick heads.

As she finally started to walk again she wondered who would be waiting to get into her robe tonight. Would it be Xaldin? Or worse…Vexen? Larxene shivered at the mere thought of seeing either of them naked. Number one, side burns and dreadlocks were never meant to be on the same head and Number two, Vexen… case and point.

Finally reaching her room, Larxene shook her head and tried to forget the scarring thoughts as she opened the door.

"_ What the hell?"_ she said as she glanced at her room. It had been completely bombarded by cherry blossoms petals. Larxene shook her head as she looked at a trail that led to her bathroom. She followed flowery path, against her better judgment and opened the door.

"…_MARLUXIA?!!"_

There he was, in **her** shower completely nude from head to toe. She couldn't believe her eyes, but not because he was naked. Oh no…what she couldn't believe was that he looked completely scrumptious in her shower. Steam and the hint of cherry blossoms surround her as she gazed at the gorgeous man. His flamingo pink hair along with the rest of his body was misty and wet from the shower. Her eyes examined every part of him as he leaned his hand against the wall and gave her a look that would've knocked her to her knees from the pure unadulterated lust that came from them. As she ventured with her eyes she noticed something very interesting about Marluxia. His carpet didn't match his drapes.

She wanted to laugh at the fact that he'd been dying his hair. Why would male do that willingly? Oh riiiiight…the flamboyantly gay thing…. Well, even if he was gay, Larxene never saw a man who looked as good as Marluxia was looking right now, and if she had a fork and knife in hand, she'd be dining on Prime Man.

Marluxia smirked at her wandering gaze, " _You've been training hard it looks like_," his deep erotic voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom sending chills down Larxene's spine, "_ Come join me in the shower Larxene_." He motioned her to him with his hand to come to his side as he opened the shower curtain more to show her how much room they so would not have together. However that just made it seem even more welcoming for her.

Number Twelve smirked at the invitation, " _Just what makes you think that I would want to join you Marly_?" she asked placing her hands on her hips, trying very very hard not to hide the fact that he was completely turning her on.

Marluxia smiled and spun his finger in a circular motion causing a wind to gently carry the nymph to his side in the shower. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, " _And just what makes you think I was giving you a choice_?" he asked before claiming her lips.

Larxene fought against him, pounding his body. Only to have Marluxia pull her in closer while she fought against him bare chest, he was having a more interesting fight…against her tongue. However Larxene's fighting and punching was slowly replaced with caresses and strokes. This man's body was like a drug, once you had a taste, you're just going to want more.

" _So you've taken my invitation then?"_ he hissed in pleasure her before removing her sports bra and dropping it out of the shower.

Larxene bit her lips as her heart pounded in her chest. She ran her fingers across Marluxia's chest and molested him with her searing electric blue eyes. She smirked wickedly at his well endowment in it's up right position. Her eyes returned back to Marluxia's as her hand slid down to cup him causing him to throw his head back and moan with utter pleasure, " _You forget yourself Marluxia_," she pressed herself against his all around hard body and claimed his lips, " _You're the one standing in my shower."_

Marluxia smirked as he gently nibbled her lip before pulling away, " _So it would seem_," his voice was heavily accented with lust as he reached down to rid Number Twelve of her garments that were blocking his view of her whole body. Larxene attempted to help remove them but before she could even reach for the waist band of her shorts, a gust of wind gently ripped away all the cloth hiding her most sacred body part to Marluxia.

" _Those were my favorite underwear you dick_," she smirked before biting his neck making him hiss in pleasure. With a snicker Marluxia slowly gripped her perfect breast and teased her not-so-shy nipple. It was Larxene's turn to hiss as his hands ventured her whole body, while she accommodated for his.

--

Axel raked a hand through his hair while he paced around in Demyx's room. How dare Marluxia use their special moment to seduce that bitch.

" _Ugh if I could I'd go in there right now and pull on that bitches fucking antenna_," Axel threatened in poor Demyx's face, "_Whore slut bitch_."

Demyx blinked and slightly blushed as Axel began to use his imagination to create even more curse words to purge his ears. Turning to his Sitar he plucked at a string creating a smaller little water note.

" _Dance water dance_," he whispered as the little noted danced around Axel's head making the pyro's green eyes grow wide.

" _Dude…what the fuck Demyx?"_ Axel sneered as he torched the defenseless music note into oblivion with his finger, "_ Burn baby burn_," he said with a sinister smirk.

Oh my god, that was..hot. Demyx thought to himself as he stared at Axel blowing the smoke off his finger like some hot shootin cowboy. The thought of seeing Axel in chaps was giving little Demy quite the hard-on. The nocturne whimpered and cupped himself as he curled into a fetal position on the bed.

Axel turned to see poor Demyx suffering.

" _What the hell_," Axel raised an eyebrow and poked at his shoulder, " _are you all right?"_ he asked turning the trembling Demyx to face him. His face was crimson red as he clenched his eyes trying to hide from his erection from Axel.

"_G-Go away,_" Demyx whimpered while he turned himself around again, "_Don't look at me!"_ He shrieked as Axel pulled at his shoulder. Unfortunately for the poor sex deprived nocturne, Axel caught a glimpse and more of Demy's 'sitar'.

Axel tsked the blonde and roughed up his hair a bit. He knew he'd been struggling since his break up with Xigbar. The sap felt that he would lose more of his dignity if he stayed with poor Demy. What was more interesting was how Demyx took it so hard. Axel bit his lip as he remembered comforting the water baby all night. If only he could help him out somehow.

--

" _I guess you weren't kiddin when you said you were wicked from head to toe were ya_," Marluxia asked as he hissed and threw his head back almost hitting the wall as Larxene's soft hands caressed his length. He tried to stay sitting up against the wall as Larxene sat on his legs, completely bare to him. He was wondered how this woman, who was stronger than a number of the other members, could be so light and dainty. She felt like a feather sitting on top of him. Marluxia was intoxicated by her fresh scent as it filled his head making him even dizzier, as if Larxene's hand on his cock wasn't enough.

The Savage Nymph chuckled as she saw how much control she had over her "pink haired" companion. She loved the he, probably being the most boastful pompous cocky man of the group, was putty in her hands. She gripped Marluxia's quite impressive length by the base and slowly stroked up while the other gently massaged his sac with her middle finger, index, and thumb. Her heart jumped as she heard a growl escape from Marluxia's lips, making her smirk viciously.

"_ I should record your moans for future generations_," she teased while she caressed the head with her thumb.

Marluxia chuckled, "_ This torture will be nothing compared to yours Lar Lar_," he teased back and bent forward to gently bite her neck.

Before she could even retort about being called " Lar Lar" she moaned then bit her lip to prevent the rest of her signals of pleasure from escaping. She refused to let Marly get the better of her. The last two sexapades of hers, she was the one who was dominated. Well…at least one of them actually delivered. Her eyes rolled as the thought of that premature ejaculator even crossed her mind. Wanting to receive an antidote for the poison infecting her mind, she laid her hands on Marluixa's chest and ventured ever nook and cranny of the scrumdiliupmtious body his. If she'd know sooner that he was hiding a body like this under that cloak of his, she would've been trying to get this body over hers a loooooong time ago.

--

"_Nnn…A-Axel s-stop_," Demyx whimpered, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning, " _W-we're not supposed to be doing this_."

The pyro chuckled at Demyx's expression as he caressed the Nocturne's length with his gloved hand. " _Don't be stupid_," he teased biting Demy's sensitive ear, " _If you wanna get technical, we're not having to have sex. We'll just call this…lending a hand_," Axel smirked and lifted Demyx's chin with his free hand to make eye contact with him, " _Got it memorized_?"

The Nocturne's eyes were glazed over with lust. He'd always found Axel attractive, but Marluxia had already claimed him before he could make a move. That was when Xigbar had came in and acted at the very least like he loved him. Now he knew that that wasn't the case. Demyx was practically purring as Axel pleasured him beyond all recognition. He watched as Axel's long elegant hands stroked his length, him doing this was not going to make anything better on the account that watching him was making the poor musician even harder.

Axel was trying so hard not to be turned on by the water baby, but the more noises he made the more his own sex was beckoning for the same attention. Dammit, why the fuck do I have to be last again? He asked himself knowing that if tonight were any other night he would have Demyx on his bed showing him use for those talented fingers of his. Feeling his own arousal, Axel started to quickly pump Demyx's length from the base to the head. Listening to Demyx's pants of pleasure, waiting for him to reach his peak.

--

Larxene chuckled as Marluxia gently tickled her back with one of the many sakura petals around her room. She sucked in her breath and wrapped her arms around Marluxia's neck while he ventured her body with the petal. They were now currently sitting in Larxene's, luckily very strong, chair as Marluxia took precious time stroking her core with care. Enjoying every gasp and ever moan that escaped from her lips. He loved the way her breast fit perfectly in his hands as he cupped and massaged them. His member twitched and grew harder and impatient, waiting for it thirst to be quenched. Unable to stand not being inside of her any longer, Marluxia lifted Larxene slowly onto his length, reveling in the pleasure that the were both receiving.

Larxene cried out in pleasure but then covered her mouth, not wanting the Pink-Haired man to think for a moment that he had her tamed. However, she did allow him control over her for a little bit, just until she hit her first orgasm. Then she would gain back control, grab the horse by the reigns and ride him until the were both spent.

--

Axel licked Demyx's seed off his hand, " _If this stains Demy you owe me big_."

Demyx watched in awe, still panting from the pleasure of his release, he could've easily gone hard again, but luckily he was able to control it. That was a feat in itself. It was so damn hard to, but who could blame him. Axel was sexy as the day was long. He watched with hooded eyes as Axel stood up and smirked at him.

" _After this week is over_," he turned towards the door then looked over his shoulder, " _You and I finish what we started_." With that he took his leave.

"_B-but you started it you jerk_," Demyx whined as he watched Axel give one more wicked smile and close the door.

--

After about an hour of multiple positions of sex, and thirty minutes of fighting when Larxene had asked why exactly did Marluxia dye his hair pink. All she got was the corny answer, "_ If I told you then I would have to kill you_," bit. If it wasn't for the fact that he was completely talented in bed, her reply to that remark would've been, " _And if you don't tell me, I'll cut off your dick and feed it to you_." Luckily for Marluxia and his dick, Larxene had found a much better use for it…pleasing her.


	5. IV: Going Berserk in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! I am back from the dead! *loud cheers from a nonexsitant crowd* I highly appologize for my absense, between my computer dying on me twice. Drama at home, school, more drama at home, more computer drama, and just most of all LIFE. I've been struggling, but, because I wanted to keep doing this, I did not give up. It took a hella long time, and a good amount of inspiration to bring me out of my writer's block, and looking over my reviews for more inspiration, for me to FINALLY bring this FanFic back to life! Also, as a plus this is the longest chapter that I have done so far! I hope you all enjoy it!

Warning: Just as a reminder, this is a rated M fic. It contains both sex and very colorful language. Also there is a bit of shounen-ai and a wee bit of OOC involved. If you do not like any of that, I'd turn tail and run run away, while you still can. You have been warned!

Now for actual disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters, all of that is owned by Square Enix and Disney (who I am very upset with currently for changing Marluxia's name pronuciation. *shakes head* Curse you Disney....

* * *

Chapter Five:

Day Four: Going Berserk in the Moonlight

Saix grunted in disapproval as Xemnas ran his fingers through his hair. The man had been teasing him all week so far and then going to sleep leaving the poor moonchild to put matters into his own hands after Xemnas had fun playing with him.

" Just leave me alone I want to get some sleep before I meet my doom tomorrow night," Saix mumbled gently pushing his usually more caring lover's hand away from him, before it got to Destination Saix's balls.

Xemnas chuckled under his breath, _" I've heard that she hasn't been that bad. Marluxia seemed to enjoy himself."_ Number One smirked before gently biting down Saix's elven ear.

Saix moaned in disapproval, _" You forget that Marluxia is a masochist,"_ he spat before pushing his leader away.

_" And you are a sadist,"_ Xemnas replied playing with Saix's light-blue hair, _" So this should be just as fun for you as it will be for Larxene. Besides, she looks like she'd like it rough anyways."_

_"Heh,"_ was all Saix replied with, that was until Xemnas returned to his molesting,_ " I though I told you to-"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_" CUT IT OUT LARXENE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE,"_ Namine screamed and covered her ears and closed her eyes and tried not to picture the graphic theme that was being expressed to her.

_" Oh man Namine, you should've seen it,"_ Larxene spoke excitedly,_ " He was so HUGE it was ridiculous. It's amazing he can hide it all under that robe! Just wait till you get old enough to appreciate a man's body Namine. You'll quite enjoy it."_

The little captive only shook her head more and shivered. Larxene had spent her whole time with Namine describing in detail of her night with Marluxia. From the color of his hair of his nether regions to how much of a mess they had made of her room afterwards. The poor young artist didn't even know that the word "come" had meant anything else other than to tell someone to walk follow you somewhere. She was left appalled and scarred for life. Her eyes were practically bugging out of her head by the time Larxene had finished her little time completely scarring little Namine.

_**Heh, now let's see you sketch that image Namine!**_

Larxene was practically skipping out of Namine's keep when she ran into some thing, or someone rather. After catching her balance, she opened her mouth ready to cuss out the mother fucker when she noticed that Xaldin, Vexen, Luxord, and Lexaeus were standing in front of her. Their faces screwed up like the some thing crawled up their asses….or more like something didn't. They stood silently glowering at Larxene, who had finally gained her composure back. She now understood why these members of the Organization were either down below, always covered their hoods, or just simply were never around. Seeing all that ugly at one time is very hard to come back from. After a few more moments of standing their Larxene decided it was high time to break the silence, plus she was getting rather pissed off.

" What the hell do you fugly mother fuckers want?" She spat out at them making them take a few feet back. Though she was itsy bitsy compared to them, they all knew that she was a crazy bitch that could kick their asses and feed it to them.

Finally, Vexen was pushed forward by the rest of the group to graciously volunteer to speak for the rest of them. Vexen stood their for a bit stammering trying to make sounds into words. But he was buying Larxene's patience.

_" You've got five seconds to make your brain form words, or else it'll be spattered all over the walls,"_ the Nymph threatened.

_" Why the hell weren't we involved in this little prostitution game you've started?"_ Vexen finally sputtered out.

Larxene gawked, flabbergasted. No these ugly mofos did not ask her why she was screwing everyone else, and why they weren't getting a piece of her pie. After a moment Larxene threw her head back and laughed, and she laughed HARD. Before she could even answer the ridiculous question there were tears in her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed with exhaustion from laughing so damn hard. When she did gain back her ground she wiped her tears and smirked wickedly at the bunch.

_" So is that what you boys want,"_ she asked teasingly as she placed her hands on her elegant hips, _" You guys wanna fuck with lighting huh? Am I hitting the mark pretty well?"_

The men stood silent and looked at each other, ashamed to really verbalized that she was so right. Seeing this, she laughed again, impossibly even harder than the last time.

_"Well first off boys, let me tell you right now that One: Who ever I sleep with is my damn business not yours, Two: Xemnas is the one who started this not me,"_ she stopped and laughed again, _" And Three, Ooohh, Three: Do you guys actually think that I would willingly have sex with any of you! Huh? Do you?" _She asked them getting only screwed up faces of anger as a reply,_ " Well let me give you all your own personal reasons for why not only will you never have sex with me, but you'll never even see a glove leave my fuckin hand."_ She then pointed to Vexen first to begin her roast of pain, _" First of all Vexen. How fuckin old are you?! Could you even get your dick to rise up to the challenge? And you, Luxord. You've got the most gayest personality and power out every one in this freakin Organization. The most useless Nobody of the group. Heh, Nobody of the Nobodies. You're a Powerless, Useless, Nobody. Plus, I hate goatees."_ She paused for a moment smirking as she could sense their anger growing as she demeaned them, _" Xaldin, for one thing, I personally would not have someone that I feel would eat me try to even touch me, and also, dreadlocks with sideburns,"_ she paused as Xaldin examined his hair, _" WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"_

Taking a breath after the roast, Larxene move her hands to cross over her breast and stared at the men,_ " So that's it boys,"_ she cooed in a soft voice, _" Multiple reasons why I would never EVER, have sex with any of you."_

Then men turned to gaze at the other member, Lexaeus. Larxene followed their gaze to the member as well.

_"W-what about me,"_ asked the silent-up-until-this-very-point member.

_" Annnnnnnd you are,"_ Larxene asked raising an eyebrow.

The man once again grew silent saying nothing else, as the rest of the member looked at each other once again.

_" Do you have anything else you want to say to me now that you've ruined my morning?"_ Larxene asked coldly.

The men shook their heads, the rest of them stood very still afraid that she would strike at them like the snake that they saw her as.

_" Well then,"_ she smirked, _" Get your FUBAR faces out of my sight, before I make it so that even the very thought have having sex with me will cause you to writhe in pain eternally."_

With that, the ugly members of the Organization were gone. Then Larxene had a thought for a second.

_How the hell did Xigbar get out of that group of uglies. _Sighing, Larxene continued to her room. She was so on edge as it was. She felt like who ever she would be sleeping with tonight was going to be in for the ride of their lives. She decided to seek a little peace and quiet before her night was filled with the loud noises of bumping and shouting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Larxene wanted to scream as she walked in her room. _Oh god, please please no. I don't think I'm ready for this…._ The Superior, Number 1, Xemnas was examining her broken chair from her sexapade with Marluxia last night. Oh, god was he actually going be sleeping with her too. _Fuck my life, _she thought to herself.

_" Don't worry your little antennae head Larxene,"_ The Superior's voice cooed sensing her discomfort, _" I am not the one you will be sleeping with."_ He paused, _" Tonight that is,"_ he added and then chuckled at the chair as it balanced on two legs, one on either side.

_"So why are you here then,"_ Larxene questioned, wanting his ass out of her room as soon as possible.

_" I just wanted to give you a little glimpse of what you're in for tonight,"_ he replied and began to strip out his robe.

Larxene started to protest, until she saw the Superior's body. She bit her lip trying to keep her perverted thoughts to herself. Although The Superior was definitely not her type, his body was an art piece, every muscle, every masculine line was in the right place, his coffee colored skinned practically glowed and was begging to be touched by a delicate hand, it would've been perfect if it wasn't for one huge flaw. Larxene gaped at the multiple scars that traveled along his body. The man was covered in bite marks, scars, and bruises, from his head to his toes. Her eyes widened with realization of what The Superior was showing her. The Superior's lover was Saix, The cold-blooded killer of the group. The man who was like a serpent in so many ways. His body moved fluidly, as if he were apart of the air, simply beautiful to look at especially at night, but he was utterly dangerous and getting too close could mean certain death. Saix was true to his nickname 'The Berserker', and Xemnas had made it a point to let Larxene know that the name stuck with him, out of bed, and more importantly…in bed.

Larxene blinked and started to breathe again, seeing all those scars had actually caught her by surprise.

_" Did he do all of that to you,"_ She asked pretty sure she already knew the answer.

_" Ooooooooh yeah,"_ he answered though his tone was more aroused by the thought more than anything.

_" So what does this have to do with me,"_ the Savage Nymph asked trying to sound brave.

Xemnas smirked and raised his robe back to his shoulders, shook his head and chuckled, "You're a peace of work, you know that Larxene? A rhetorical question Larxene realized as she bit her lip still hiding the multiple emotions that were begging to be acted upon in that moment. Xemnas merely smiled and walked to the door, " Try to enjoy yourself tonight Larxene," The Superior said as he grabbed the knob to close her door, " Oh and if you don't work tomorrow due to the mass of damages that will befall your body tonight, I understand." Then he gently closed the door and left Larxene to her thoughts.

A cold chill left the hairs on her neck stick up. Tonight was going to be hellish…and she was looking forward to it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Axel,"_ a soft voice called out from beyond the door, knocking, _" Axel, wake up. It's time to get up."_

Number VIII moaned and ran a hand through his fire red hair. _Dammit, seriously what time was it? Who the hell was at his door right now of all times? _Axel moaned and walked to the door scratching his scalp. Who ever it was at the door, was going to suffer from third degree burns for the rest of their fucking life.

_"WHAT,"_ Axel said opening the door to peer into the eyes of the Water baby, Demyx. Axel sighed as the Nocturne's eyes watered, and he whimpered softly.

_" I-I'm sorry Axel, "_ Demyx muttered and sniffled, _" I didn't mean to disturb you."_

_Then why the hell were you outside my door telling me to wake up? _Seriously, how much sense did that make? However, true to their elements, seeing Demyx automatically turned Axel's burning fire into nothing but harmless steam.

Axel sighed, _" It's okay Demyx,"_ he rubbed a hand through his hair. What else could he have done. Demyx did look very cute and vulnerable just then. Xigbar really was a fool for giving him up like that. Axel was quite intrigued with the fact that Demyx was a topper. After this week was over, he might just have to test that out for himself. The thoughts were already turning him on, as if the fact that he had just woken up made the situation worse.

Demyx blinked back his crocodile tears, then gasped as he looked down at Axel's_…, " Ummmm Axel,"_ the Nocturne prompted looking back at him and poking him.

Axel raised an eyebrow at the smaller Organization member, _" What is it?"_

Demyx said nothing, merely pointed to Axel's crotch, which at the moment was point right back at Demyx, as if to say, " Target Acquired, Begin Mission!"

Axel cursed under his breath and closed the door, _" Do me a favor and come back later okay,"_ he requested to Demyx, his voice muffled by the door between them.

The Water Baby wanted to chuckle at the reaction he got out of Axel but only nodded,_ " Sure I'll come back later."_ He tried holding in his laughter as he left Axel's door. However, he only made it down the hall before he fell on the ground hard, laughing hysterically over Axel's bodily malfunction.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Larxene sat on her bed, fiddling with one of her kunai, getting some practice in. Currently she was working on her aiming and accuracy as she threw her kunai at the opposite wall, which was now decorated with multiple pictures, courtesy of Namine, of Xigbar. Also, Luxord, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Vexen made an appearance on her wall too. It seemed that all the sex she was having was starting to drain her energy, she had missed all of the pictures at least once, hitting her wall. Man, her accuracy was way off.

Number XII sighed and was about to toss her last kunai on the floor, hoping the clang would break her rather boring background noise, when there was a slam from the door opening, practically falling off it's hinges. Larxene stood on the bed in a fighting stance ready to throw the kunai right in between whatever fucker decided to cross her path tonight. She was already on edge as it was she didn't need this.

_" I wouldn't recommend you throw that,"_ a cool deep voice said, _" It will just piss me off, and make this harder on you."_

Larxene paused, shit she knew that voice. So the Superior wasn't joking. Tonight she really was going to have sex with Saix. At least that must've been why he was in here, closing the door to her room and removing his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Number XII gaped for a moment, in awe of Saix's body. The Moon Child was a complete opposite of his partner Xemnas. His skin was a fair gorgeous color, no blemishes would dare be placed on his flawless skin. His body was ripped, yet at a glance it appeared to be softer than the finest silk. How was it possible that Xemnas body could've been so scarred while Saix bared no signs of scars or scratches at all, well all except for the _'X'_ that was smack dab in the middle of his forehead. It made Larxene wonder just how that had happened to him in the first place.

_"Are you done looking at me,"_ Saix asked, his tone stoic, _" I rather get this finished so I can leave."_ He walked up to the bed and crawled up the bed and her body. Larxene's mind was in a frozen state and she couldn't think of what to do as she felt Saix's hard body against her own. That was, of course, until he opened his mouth again.

_" Well, what are you waiting for woman,"_ he muttered, _" Open your legs and lay back so I can get this over with."_

FREEZE! NO THE FUCK HE DID JUST NOT! Larxene sneered and smacked him across the face, then kicked him in the stomach sending him plummeting to the ground. She could not believe that had even came out of his mouth. If she thought screwing her was going to be easy as that, he had it wrong, dead wrong. Now he had just made things worse for himself. Little did Larxene know, her actions had not upset the Moon Child in the slightest. He merely smiled, she had just made this more of a game, then a chore.

_"You really are a bitch do you know that,"_ Saix muttered standing up onto his feet. His touched his cheek to see if Larxene had left any marks, he could still feel her hand across his face. _" All right,"_ he said waving his hand in a taunting motion -slash- come hither morsel- signal,_ " You want to play hard. By all means, we can do that."_

Larxene felt a knew surge flow through her body. Seeing Saix slightly flustered from her attack, but up and ready to fight was actually turning her on. Slowly the Nymph reached behind her to grab a few kunai, preparing herself throw them at the Luna Diviner.

" I wouldn't recommend doing that," Saix warned, _" This will be a hand to hand battle. Don't be a cheap ass Larxene."_

Larxene smirked, _" Fine then,"_ setting her kunai down she slipped off the bed, _" We'll do it you're way then Saix."_ God, this really was turning her on. Well, she definitely wasn't going to let Saix just have his way with her without a fight, and if that is what he wanted, she sure as hell was ready to deliver it. With one last sneer, Larxene jumped attacking Saix.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Axel bit his lip, keeping a curse from leaving his mouth as Marluxia's hand caressed his length. It was a miracle that he had gotten Marluxia to agree with this, after all, they did unofficially break up after the little spat they had yesterday. He was grateful that Marluxia did at least come when he was needed, more liked begged to help Axel. It was probably because Marluxia pitied Axel. He remembered the day that Axel first discovered that he couldn't masturbate. There were pros to owning the element of fire, however, there were also many, many cons. One of those cons, in Axel's case, was that if he ever tried to jack off, no matter how much lube he used it usually ended with his family jewels catching on fire. Which was something he never, EVER, wanted to experience again. Damn you science, and your friction problems.

Axel hissed,_ " You have no idea how good that feels Marluxia."_

Actually, Marluxia did have a pretty good idea, he thought himself as pretty good at jerking off, be it himself, or someone else. Luckily for him, he was still pretty damn sated from sex with Larxene. He never knew that doing it with a chick would be that good. He would have to make a note of it sometime. Perhaps he would start straddling the fence rather than being on one side or the others. I mean, hell, why not have the best of both worlds.

_" So exactly how did this happen again,"_ Marluxia asked looking up at Axel's blissful face.

Axel moaned gripping his sheets in his hands,_ "D-Demyx,"_ he answered the best he could as Marluxia teased the head of his cock with his thumb, _" You should've seen him Marluxia, he looked too adorable in front of me."_ He grunted a bit as Marluxia massaged his sac, _" I had to get rid of him before I took him for myself. Dammit, why did I have to be the last one to get some damn sex in this place."_

Marluxia shook his head, _" You're a piece of work Axel, you know that right,"_ a rhetorical question of course. Axel did the shit that he did with no remorse. If he could've he would've pulled Demyx in and had his way with him. Perhaps even actually give him some good sex. Marluxia felt that he should've been upset, maybe even jealous, but he wasn't.

Using one hand to massage Number VIII's sac, the other hand to stroke his length, and his mouth to take in the rest, Number XI used one of his "combo moves" that he knew would get Axel off and sated for a little bit at least.

_" A-ah,"_ Axel gasped and moaned low in his throat as Marluxia worked his length. The man really did have a talented mouth, and a pair of talented hands. He would fell guilty for making the other man do this, if it weren't for the fact that he knew that Marluxia was enjoying just as much as he was. The last thing he thought of was Demyx playing his sitar, before he climaxed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Larxene sneered at Saix as they laid in their current position. He had her pinned on the floor, his pleasantly heavy body on top of hers, hard and throbbing. She turned her eye to look around the room. Her table had been broken in half, she had slammed Saix over it expecting it to hold….right. There was a gaping hole in one her walls, now when had that happened…Oh yeah! Saix had picked her up by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall, hard. In short, the room was a wreck, and she couldn't be more turned on.

_" Are you going to stay still while I take care of my orders now,"_ Saix asked slipping a hand in between them, he pressed the heel of his hand to her cleft and started to massage her. Larxene moaned and arched her back. She had no idea what Saix was doing, but it was definitely one the best things she had ever felt in her life. She closed her eyes while Saix stroked her core, moaning with every stroke.

After a little while, once Larxene started to get pretty close to her peak she decided that it was not going to be that easy for Saix to take care of his "mission." With the swiftness only she was known for, the Savage Nymph kicked Saix in the chest sending him across the room, crashing into the foot of her bed.

Saix bared his teeth, _" You are such a bitch,"_ he spat at her after standing up.

Larxene merely smirked, _" Yeah I get that a lot,"_ she waved him off dismissively, _" The point is, you're not getting any of this until I think you deserve it. Your fuckin mission doesn't matter to me Saix."_ She gave him a taunting wave, beckoning him to come and try to claim her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deep in the dark basement of the Castle, the four organization members that were left out of the sexapades sulked in their own special ways. Vexen sulked in a corner alone freezing random parts of the floor with is fingers. Was he really that old, he wasn't much older than the rest of the members of the organization. Surely he was no older Xigbar, and some how _he _was able to get into Larxene's pants. He just didn't understand it.

Luxord and Lexaeus sat together playing cards in silence. Their shroud of obscurity only being breached every time Xaldin came over asking about his hair. A question which the two members decided to stay far, far away from.

At that moment , Zexion wandered in on the brooding crowd. His gaze went from Xaldin examining his hair in the mirror, to Vexen, who at the point had frozen enough of the ground to have his own little skating circle. An eyebrow raised curiously as Zexion walked over to Luxord and Lexaeus who were playing BS, as the game felt best suited for their current situation.

_" What the hell is up with you guys,"_ the Cloaked Schemer asked with a flip of his hair.

All of the men looked up at the sound of his voice, sighed solemnly, then returned to their idle activities.

Sighing and shaking his head, Zexion returned his cohorts' sigh with one of his own, _" Okay seriously, what has your guys' panties in a bunch? Someone better talk to me before I kick all of your asses."_

_" Oh shut up Zexion,"_ Xaldin snapped, _" Don't go around making threats you can't carry out. Everyone knows you can't fight. If one of us is in your usual emo corner, then you're gonna have to pick out another one and do whatever it is you emo people do, and leave us the hell alone."_

Zexion twitched at the comment, _" What the hell man,"_ he retorted, _" I barely said shit to you and you go an insult me. Seriously what the fuck happened to you guys! What crawled up your asses."_

Vexen finally stood up, that is, after almost slipping on the circle of ice he had made around himself. Slowly and very sluggishly, he made his way over to Zexion and Xaldin's side. He sighed and flipped his hair off his shoulders and stared intently into Zexion's deep blue eyes.

_" So how did you do it,"_ he asked.

Zexion blinked, _" D-Do what,"_ he replied with his own question.

_" Get into Larxene's pants."_

_" What are you talking about,"_ Zexion stammered stepping a few feet back, "_ You make it sound like I was the only one. The other guys are in on it too."_

_"Don't even bother asking him about it Vexen,"_ Luxord finally broke his silence, "_ He's was one of the good looking ones that was able to get in on the goods. Lucky bastard."_

Suddenly understanding hit Zexion like a ton of bricks, _" You guys tried to get in on Larxene didn't you?"_

All of the men sighed in unison again and nodded sadly.

_"And…she denied you,"_ Zexion replied knowing he wasn't wrong.

_" Denied us,"_ Xaldin retorted, "_ She tore us to bits verbally! I'm surprised the bitch didn't actually kick our asses!"_

Zexion sighed, _" You guys really need to calm down,"_ he replied, _" Honestly it wasn't really a huge deal."_

_" SAYS YOU,"_ Lexaeus shouted, "_ YOU ACTUALLY GOT THE CHANCE TO FUCK HER!"_

The other members, more agreeing than shocked that the quiet Lexaeus had exploded like that. All of the men turned back to Zexion to see that his reaction was what the others had expected. His jaw was slack and he had no idea what to say. His cheeks were flaming red, almost embarrassed, not only from getting scolded by Lexaeus, but being reminded of what had happened between him and Larxene.

All was quiet, as the members waited to see what Zexion would do next, it was quite the shock when the first thing to come out of Zexion's mouth, was sheer laughter. The Organization members that witnessed Zexion laughing, and laughing HARD watched in silence, now showing the shock on their faces that had meant to be for Lexaeus.

Apparently, sex could bring out the most interesting parts of people.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Larxene gasped gripping the door handle to her bathroom, as he legs rested on Saix's shoulders. She had multiple bruises on her skin a number that was only rivaled by the cuts _and _bruises that she had bestowed upon Saix. She figured that they both deserved a break, and what was their break? Saix's tongue pleasuring Larxene happened to be the current break at the moment.

Saix did his best to keep the fact that he was enjoying this to himself, unfortunately he knew he was being a bit more eager than he had meant to be. Especially after that last scrap he and Larxene had. He swore the last slice that she had bestowed upon him gave him one hell of a hard on. Now he could feel it throbbing painfully against his stomach as he took his time tasting his prize.

Larxene hissed and bit her lip to keep from allowing any hints of enjoying herself to slip. She had too much pride to allow Saix any clue that he was doing a good job and should be proud of himself. It was time that she slipped a few insults to keep him in check.

" So," Larxene started between clenched teeth, _" When you're giving Xemnas head does he use the scar on your head as a target when he comes?"_

When Saix stopped Larxene thought that she had succeeded in causing another fight to began, that was until she felt his shoulders shake and heard muffled snickers coming from her thigh. Saix looked up and gave Larxene a cold hard stare and smirked at her.

_" For that little comment of yours,"_ he mused grabbing her by her waist and hurling them both onto the bed as a red aura began to form around him, _" I'm going to fuck you twice as hard."_

_Uh oh…_Would've been what Larxene would have thought, if it wasn't for the fact that part of her was actually too afraid to think or say anything at the moment. She knew she was in trouble once Saix started to glow red. He had reached his limit and had finally gone berserk. If it weren't for a fact that Larxene was partially a masochist, she probably would try to run away. Instead she merely smirked at Saix's glowing eyes…

_**" I'm looking forward to it…"**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

_Pling. Pling. Blip. _

Demyx winced at the sound of his poor Sitar. The instrument was really out of tune, and it was putting a damper on Demyx's day. His sitar was like an extension of his arm, it was apart of him, and if it was out of tune than so was he. As if it was bad enough that he had scared away Axel, now he was out of tune with everything around him.

_Bling. Bling. Doonk. _

_"Ahhh Dammiiiiiiit ,"_ Demyx whined as one of his strings broke, _" Oh man!! Damn this sucks! Nooo!"_ He whined more setting the sitar on the ground and running his hands through his hair. This really wasn't his day, he could feel it. Next thing on his worst day ever list would be having Xigbar come around for another game of pick on Demyx. He really was childish for acting the way he was, just because his secret was out that he had some erectile dysfunctions. Tears fell down the Water baby's cheeks as he thought about how much it had hurt when they had broke up. Dysfunction or no, Xigbar really was special to him. Now all he wanted to do was be a douche. Demyx was unsure that his little heart could take it anymore.

_"What's with the sad face,"_ a familiar voice said making Demyx feel warm all over. Looking over his shoulder, he met with Axel's emerald eyes as the man sat down next to him.

Demyx sighed and wiped a few tears from his face, _" I'm just not in a good mood, plus my sitar broke a string." _He watched with sad blue eyes as Axel picked up the instrument and handled it with care. Axel stroked the neck and then the body. Demyx had always had a fascination with hands. After all they were just as precious as the instruments themselves. Axel had gorgeous hands, Demyx assumed it was because of how he handle his chakgrams. They were as precious to Axel as Demyx's sitar was to him, and he couldn't help but find him and his hands sexy.

" I wouldn't worry about your sitar Demy," Axel smiled a crooked smile and handed Demyx back the instrument, "_ I'm sure we can get another string for you. I'll make sure of it."_

Demyx's eyes glowed, _" Would you really do that for me Axel,"_ he asked.

Axel nodded, _" I'd do anything if it meant getting rid of that pathetic sad puppy dog face of your's, "_ he pressed a hand on Demyx's shoulder,_ " Got it Memorized?"_

All Demyx could do was nod his head as a reply. He tried to pull away when he felt Axel getting closer. It turned out that Axel had somehow wrapped his whole arm around his shoulder.

_"Axel,"_ Demyx stammered leaning back as Axel leaned forward, practically touching his nose with his own.

_" Shhh,"_ Axel lifted a finger to Demyx's lips, _" Don't ruin this for me."_

Demyx held still as Axel inched painstakingly closer to his face. He could feel Axel's warm breath on his face, and his hand slide from Demyx's shoulder down to the small of his back.

_" I want to do now what I had wanted to do to you this morning,"_ Axel murmured before pressing his lips to Demyx's.

The Water baby's eyes grew wide as Axel kissed his lips while his arm pulled Demyx in closer. After the shock passed, Demyx found himself leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders, his hands raking gently through that fiery red hair. Taking it as a go ahead, Axel deepened the kiss pressing Demyx against the wall and invading his mouth with his tongue. Demyx moaned in response as their tongues danced, he could swear that Axel's whole body was very much like the element he had claimed, and if that were the case, Demyx was sure he was going to turn into steam in his arms. Not that he would've mind in the very least.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Larxene cried out in both pain and pleasure as Saix forced himself into her and began pounding against her. The Savage Nymph couldn't believe that she was allowing him to take her in such a manner, nor would she try to admit to herself that she was enjoying every last minute of this pleasurable pain. Her body bounced back and forth as Saix gripped her hips as he took her from behind. She hissed as his arms ran down her back then under to take a firm breast into each hand and give them a tender squeeze.

_"S-Saix…"_ Larxene moaned her current lover's name as he massaged each of her breast as the perfectly fit the palms of his hands.

_" Flip over,"_ Saix commanded before flipping the lithe woman over himself.

Larxene yelped as she was flipped all to harshly onto her back and spread onto the bed so he could enter her again. The couple moaned in unison at the feeling of their joining, however Larxene was unable to savor the feeling as Saix began to pound into her body again, receiving a whole opera of moans from Number XII.

Thinking that Saix had finally broken in this wild mare, he decided to switch things up a bit. Saix grabbed Larxene under her arms and lifted her, while still being joined, to the foot of the bed. Larxene moaned in protest he pressed two fingers down on her core and began to rub her thoroughly.

_"Move your hips Larxene,"_ Saix ordered surprisingly gentle like and moved one of her arms over his shoulder signaling her to support herself that way. At his mercy, Larxene unfortunately had to do what Saix commanded and began to lift herself up and then back down his shaft.

_"Ah…Nnn…Damn you,"_ Larxene spat out as the man continued to massage her in her most, not so private area. She would never admit to anyone that being controlled like this was a turn on for her. Nor would she ever admit to Saix that his every touch and movement was burning her like fire.

The bed creaked loudly as their sex continued, the gasps from Larxene and the appreciative moans from Saix, would be enough to make anyone blush madly. However, it only pissed Larxene off. She wasn't going to allow Saix to think that he had bested her. Not a snow balls chance in hell.

An evil grin played on the Savage Nymph's face when she felt Saix taking over her movements and pushing the rhythm faster. She knew that any minute, he was going to climax, well…at least that was what he had planned.

Saix panted as he continued to thrust inside Larxene with out fail, he knew his orgasm was just around the corner. Needing more, he moved his hands from Larxene's clit to her breasts to add to the bounce in his thrust. Larxene gasped at the quick pace change and it merely added to his pleasure. Thank God for Larxene's short hair. When it was time for him to come, Saix always had a signature way of finishing himself and most of the time his partner off. Gently, he tilted Larxene's head to the side and prepared himself.

Larxene gasped as her plan had been blown away by the heightened pleasure she was receiving from Saix. It felt so good that it was beginning to hurt. No doubt by tomorrow, she would be bowlegged and unable to walk. She thought it couldn't get better until, with one simple bite, it did.

Saix licked Larxene's neck before biting into it. It was his most famous kink amongst him and Xemnas. He loved to leave bite marks everywhere, especially all around the neck, the area that unless one were to hide underneath their hoods, everyone would be able to see. It was his way of marking his territory. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He was marking Larxene as his territory. His bite mark was going to be a remembrance for her. It would signify the best lay that she would ever get. With that in mind, he released his hold on Larxene's neck and whispered in her ear, quickening the pace of their sex even more.

Everything seemed to go silent when he whispered words to Larxene, that she was sure she would never forget.

" _You're Mine."_

Both of the members came with a blind fury, and Larxene screamed so loud she could swear by the end of it she had lost her voice. She was ashamed to admit that Saix had beaten the memories of her sexapade with Marluxia out of her mind completely. As they fell onto the bed, she thought about the words that Saix said to her.

_**You're Mine.**_

If Larxene had the energy, she would've laughed.

_Tch…if you think I could ever belong to anybody, you really must've gone completely **berserk**. _


	6. V: Play Time with the Superior

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Square Enix and Disney...But mostly Square Enix. But don't tell to Disney, cause they'll do to Square Enix what they did to Marvel! _**

**Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank everyone that has been keeping up with the story. You guys rock. Thank you for all of your patience with me. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to keep writing this. However, don't worry, I swore that I would finish this sucker. Though I must apologize for the length of time that it takes to finish each chapter. I'm a college student who has a lot of stuff on her plate, and an actor on top of all that. So I'm just crazy busy. But you're support and love for my craziness of a fanfiction continues to give me the strength to continue. Thank you all so much you all rock! So now, for those of you who have waited so BLOODY LONG for me to update, and to those who are just now coming in for the ride, I hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: 

Play Time with the Superior

Number One looked up from his book to see Saix enter the room, battered and bruised slightly. The Superior chuckled softly to himself as he watched the spent Moon Child fall face forward, uncharacteristically onto the bed. This only made him laugh a more at the sight of his lover, practically spent from his sexapades with Larxene. Punctually, Xemnas set down his book after placing a book mark inside it and turned to his lover to stroke his long blue hair.

_"Looks like she gave you quite the run for your money,_" he mused as his amber eyes stared down the other male, waiting for a witty reply.

"_You…can_…" Saix paused as he caught his breath, " _go…fuck…yourself._"

That received another amused chuckle from Xemnas as he looked over his right hand. His body had many blemishes and bruises, which was quite a surprise, and almost a bit of disappointment. It really did appear that the She-Devil, really did give him a run for his money. However, the minor bruises and scratches along his body opened up another question to him. If Saix looked like this, then how did Larxene come out at the end of the day.

He smirked at the thought of that. That and many more questions were sure to be answered tonight. As it was his turn to see to Larxene's unquenchable sexual desires. He hoped that she would take the time she had to limber up and tend to the wounds that she no doubt obtained during her intercourse with Saix. Cause tonight, Xemnas was going to use his power over Larxene as her Superior and show her a night of obedience that she'll always remember.

Little Demyx walked down the pale hall, his big blue eyes filled with curiosity in search of an answer of quite the most interesting question. Had Saix killed Larxene last night? Dark bags claimed a spot under each of the Water Baby's eyes, a sign of the sleep that he hadn't received the night before. As he rubbed his eyes, he walked the halls with the purpose of seeing for himself if Larxene had survived the…putting it lightly, rough sex. Finally after turning a corner, Demyx came to a dead halt. As he saw the back, and back side of Number VIII in front of Larxene's door.

Number IX inhaled a deep breath and kept possession of it as he was in a cemetery keeping ghosts from taking his body. By the time his cheeks were turning blue, Axel was already cursing himself and turned around to stare blankly at the other male.

"_ What are you doing_," the red head asked, crossing his arms to stare at Demyx amused.

_Well I WAS looking at a fine piece of ass until you turned around…Now I'm looking at…oh wait. _

Demyx stayed quiet as he watched Axel talked to him. It was like one of those situations, where you had no idea what someone was saying, because all of your brain power was focus on merely staring at that person. Axel was starting to make him do that all of the time now. Today, his whole brain was focused on those sensuous emerald eyes. He could've spent days swimming in that sea of green.

_"Demyx…Demyx…DEMYX,_" Axel exclaimed shaking the other male, " _What the hell man pay attention!"_

The Water Baby blinked as he was forced out of his trance by the very cause,_ " What is it,_" he asked the other male. Axel scoffed at him_, __'What is it he asks,_' he mused to himself. Finally after a moment of trying to decide if today was going to be one of those days where Demyx was more of that annoying whiney little twerp, or the sexual Siren that he had recently discovered he turned back to the door, hearing it open.

Number IX and Number VIII's eyes grew wide at the sight that was before them.

_"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN,_" the mused in unison at the view of Larxene in here post- Saix sex form.

A feral growl formed in Larxene's throat as she stared at Axel and Demyx. She knew what her body looked like to them. A huge hot ass mess. Her hair, which she took extreme pride in styling to perfection was all over the place. Her arms and legs had many bruises of the purple, red, and blues that traveled down the length of the limbs. Her lips were completely swollen from Saix abusive kisses, and among all that were many bite marks on different parts of her body. Axel and Demyx merely stared at her, mouth a gape as she stared back at them_. "Soooooooo,_" Axel mused, doing his best to hide is amusement. The glimmer in his eyes failing him miserably, _" How you doin?"_

_"Larxene,_" Demyx exclaimed,_ " You look like hell! Did you guys have sex or did you freakin wrestle all night long."_

Larxene stayed silent for a moment doing her best to keep herself from laughing at Demyx's comment. Sex with Saix replayed in her head and it almost made her moan all over again. The acts of the S&M events burned her body all over again. Last night was quite the eye opener for her. Saix had brought out the crazy masochist in her, and she was definitely wanting more of that. However, she reminded herself that today was a brand new day, and tonight would lead to a brand new lay. Okay, honestly that sounded better in her head. Brushing the thought aside she returned back to Demyx's comment and she smirked.

"_It was more like both_," she replied before smoothing out her and turning back to her room and slamming the door into the two men's faces.

Axel and Demyx stood silent for a few moments, as the crash of the door slamming echoed through out the ivory halls of Castle Oblivion. The echo had came and gone before either of the two men said anything, assured that Larxene wouldn't be gracing them with her presence again, anytime soon.

"_ Heh_," Axel huffed his hands meeting those infamous hips of his once again, "_ Well Fu-"_

"_ Evening subordinates_," a deep voice from behind the two spoke up making the two turn around.

_"Well well_, " Axel said with a smirk, " _So the_** _Leader_** _has finally come for his share has he_," he asked with a tone that only he was known for.

Xemnas gave him a grin of his own in return,_ "Actually, I'm going to be giving a little change of scenery for Larxene. That room probably stinks to high heaven, and I rather not see what damage Saix has left."_

Demyx and Axel frowned at each other. The Water Baby nose scrunched up at the thought. Four guys in four days, that room probably did smell.

_"Where are you taking her,_" Demyx asked curious, thinking of anyway possible he could step up his game. Though at this point, being the next one up after Saix and now Xemnas, his odds of winning this man's contest wasn't looking so great.

Larxene stepped out of the shower. Dammit, when she got the strength she would kill that bastard for what she had done to her body. She took pride in the way her body looked. How her skin glistened like fine polished ivory. Now…NOW, she could play connect the bruises all over her body. It would take so much pampering to get her skin they way it was. Now that's what she could use, never mind the sex. She was sure the men couldn't screw up pampering her, now that would be better than the sex…Okay, well it would be second to the sex, but still being pampered by the other members would be nice…not as much as the sex…okay…never mind.

Sighing, Larxene put on a loose pair of sweatpants and a sports bra, not wanting restricting clothing to cause her any pain with her beaten body. She looked at her room as she towel-dried her hair. The table was broken, many holes and dents decorated the wall, hell there was even a crater in the damn floor. Larxene frowned at the crater, when and how the fuck did that happen. Chills crept down her spine, she might have forgotten, but her body seemed to remember everything. So she was a masochist, who knew?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Automatically Larxene wined, but her body practically sung. Who could it be today. Even more so, questions were starting to pop in her head. It's been almost a week now, a few days earlier, it was all homosexual love in Castle Oblivion, now all of sudden, she was a sex goddess and all the men want to do is screw her. Not that she mind of course, still…it left her wondering just what exactly was going on. After taking a breath, Larxene went to the door; after taking another breath, she opened the door.

_"Good Evening Number XII,_" Xemnas' golden eyes glowed as he took her in. She had freshened up from the night before, but the way she carried her body signaled that she was still feeling the events from last night. She'd stopped feeling them after a week if she were lucky. She depended on her hips and shifting her weight between both of them in order to keep her self standing, though she still supported herself by holding on to walls and what not. Being the scientist Xemnas was, he took all of the factors of his subject into consideration. His sexual styling was changing in his mind as he simply looked at her movements.

_"What is it Xemnas,_" she asked informally as she glared at his amused mug.

_"I want to see you in the main meeting room. Now."_

Larxene sneered as he turned away. _If I wasn't so fuckin sore, I'd kick your ass for that tone of yours, you bastard. _She did her best to keep her anger at bay and nodded,_ " As you wish,"_ she responded as he vanished.

_The meeting room huh? Why there of all place? _She thought about the room, it's many high chairs that rounded in a circle. One of the weirder designed rooms of the Castle, it made no sense to her, and were it not for the fact that everyone can teleport to their seats, getting to them would be, for lack of a better word difficult. She sighed, and looked herself over, whatever Xemnas could've possibly wanted, her clothing would be fine regardless of the situation. Giving one more shrug in thought of perhaps changing, she decided to screw the rules and went in sweatpants and sports bra, and damn it if she wasn't comfortable.

Larxene took her sweet time, walking to the meeting room. Usually she would simply materialize in her chair, however she was in the mood to piss off Xemnas for his rudeness earlier. So she walked her happy ass to the room, even took a few skips.

She looked around for the platinum haired leader, vertigo settling in as she lost her equilibrium looking at all of those high chairs. It was a wonder that she wasn't afraid of heights. That man had an interesting taste in furniture.

_"Hey,_" she called out, "_ I'm here! Now what the hell do you want? I told you I wasn't in the mood!"_

A deep chuckle resonated off the walls. Quickly, Larxene summoned two of her throwing knives to her hands, looking around for the bastard. She wasn't in the mood to play, and she had no clue why her dumb-ass leader didn't understand that. To her dismay, her body was still sore from her abusive play with Saix from last night, she was barely able to hold up her weapon.

_" Well well,"_ Xemnas mused, coming from behind her and grabbing her under her arms, incapacitating her, _" Looks like your in a bit of a bind Larxene. Did Saix really fuck you that hard?"_ His dark laugh vibrated in his throat, _" I warned you didn't I. Though I'm surprised that you're doing as well as you are. Walking, Talking, Moving in general. You're handling the aftermath pretty well."_

Larxene struggled in his hold, hating that at the end of the day, even if she was at her best, he would always out do her, and be stronger than her. However, Larxene's pride was triple what all of the men had here together. She would never be one to admit it that she was cornered and incredibly weak. She sighed and turned her head to look at him, _" What do you want you bastard?"_

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, _" Bastard? And here I am, going out of my way to give you a good time, and work out all of that soreness for you."_ He tsked her softly,_ " That is such a shame. You really should be thanking me. Once I work all of that soreness out of you, you'll feel much better. Just consider this, one on one training time. Just you and me."_

_

* * *

_

Xigbar walked into the basement of the palace, anything to look for something to get his mind off of his tarnished libido. That bitch Larxene, how dare she get a picture of his handsome likeness, tape it to a punching bag, and have at it like it was actually him. She had already ruined his sexual pride, now she was just mocking him. Cold bitch.

Sighing he looked up ready to greet his team members until he noticed the very same look on their pusses that reminded him of his own.

" _What the hell is wrong with you guys," he asked._

Each member perked up at his question and looked to Vexen to answer. Xigbar's head followed to look at the other male as well. He never understood what Vexen's point here was. He was useless and acted like a total pussy half of the time. Too busy with his science to be an actual fighter. Can you say, dead weight?

Standing awkwardly, Vexen brushed himself off and frowned, _" Larxene she…_"

Just how the hell did she get into this mess. One minute they were in the meeting room, the next minute, fuckin Xemnas snaps his fingers like he was a god and the chairs did a bunch of moving and changing to form a wall, and not just any wall. Oh no. This wall came specially equipped with everything from a Dungeon catalog. Chains, Shackles, cuffs, even that one ball and shackle combo deal that until now Larxene didn't know was actually real. What's more, she thought he was just setting the mood with a change of scenery, but nooooo. Here she was strapped up against a wall by her hands and feet naked glaring at Xemnas in nothing but a pair of leather pants. Holy S&M on a Dominatrix sandwich!

Xemnas merely chuckled as he watched her hang. He was surprised as he examined her body. She really did take Saix's rough sex well. Her porcelain skin glimmered with a few scratches on the front. Most of the damage had been on the back. It was one of Saix's kinks. And this was one of his.

He moved to a box and took out a few things. Larxene watched in a mix between fear and curiosity. She watched as he tossed things in front of her, a lot of them looking incredibly phallic.

"_Tonight, I'm going to teach you about getting your own pleasure,"_ he mused moving back to her with a tiny set of what appeared to be clamps_, " I bet all the other members before me have simply fucked you and went about their business." _

Larxene's eyes grew wide as he spoke, how did he know all that. She prayed to God that he didn't have cameras in all of their rooms. Though she wouldn't put it pass him. The man probably could get his jollies from something like that.

A smirk played on his face from Number XII's reaction. So he was right. He chuckled and shook his head as he looked at the other items that had he had gathered below her feet. After a moment, he peered up at her and swiftly attached the clamps on to each of her dark pink nipples, earning a gasp of surprise from her. Her reaction was enough to get him hard. The week so far had been hard on him, no wonder Larxene was pissed off all the time. Celibacy sucked ass.

"_Like that do you," _he asked her picking up what appeared to be a remote toy heartless, which was ribbed along it's belly.

" _I didn't know you played with toys Xemnas," _she teased doing anything at all to keep her pride up. She had hated how she reacted to the clamps that even now were squeezing her nipples making them almost painfully hard, _" Aren't you a little too grown up for that?"_

He smirked_, " I don't know…" _he mused at clicked a button on the remote of the toy, making the little heartless buzz and shake in his hands,_ " I'm going to teach you so many things about your body Larxene. See, one of your problems is the fact that you are sexually frustrated. You walk around these halls upset with all of these men with each other while you continue to be alone, but I'll tell you the truth. You are so damn turned on by the sight that you become so horny you don't know what to do with yourself but be pissed. Well, tonight, I'm going to help with that problem. See, all of these toys are for you, and I'm going to teach you how to use each one. Then I'm going to teach you how to get pleasure for yourself, rather than waiting to receive it from others. As the leader, it is my duty to see to it that all of my men are fit for their duties, physically, mentally, and sexually. I don't want you wailing on the other members because your ass isn't getting laid." _

Larxene sneered_, " Then perhaps you need to be teaching your men about not getting their asses handed to them by one woman."_

Xemnas smiled as he moved closer to her, buzzing heartless in hand,_ " Perhaps," _he replied before lightly pressing the toy gently on her nether lips, enjoying the load moan that escaped her lips as her back arched away from the wall and her head thrashed from side to side,_ " But I find this to be a lot more pleasuring for the both of us. Don't you agree?"_

* * *

Xigbar fell out laughing. He couldn't stop, it just wasn't in his will power to stop. His stomach hurt and hurt as he continued to crack up until the point that he'd fallen on the ground from the power of his laughter.

"_So you guys are telling me that you all went to Larxene practically begging her to fuck you all,_" he asked_, " Am I hearing you correctly? Or do I need to hear it again, oh please tell it again."_

Vexen sneered and crossed his arms, _" That's correct and she denied us."_

"_Hahaha no shit Vexen, no shit," _he chuckled even more, _" She straight up owned you fuckers!" _

The other members watched Xigbar silently as he continued laughing. Luxord, Xaldin, and Lexaeus stared at each other pathetically as he did so, which only made his jollies greater. He'd never seen them so out of character before. Simply gawking at him while he continued to laugh is fuckin ass off. God it was true. Other people's tragedies was the best way to make yourself feel a hell of a lot better. At least he had gotten a chance with Larxene, these poor bastards didn't even get that. They're libidos were probably lower to non existent compared to his, and that alone was enough to make him feel a hella lot better.

* * *

Larxene panted harshly, her chest rose and fell with speed. She didn't think she'd enjoy this, Xemnas and his little box of goodies. She didn't think that sex with Xemnas would be arousing in the least, she didn't think that there was no possible way that this would ever get her off.

"_Ah~ G-God," _she panted as her hips moved shamelessly against the Heartless toy as it took her through her first orgasm. The feeling was unlike anything she had felt before. It slightly pissed her off that that bastard Xemnas hadn't shown her this earlier. And after thinking all of those things, she realized that she had thought wrong. So very very wrong.

Xemnas took pride in the way her body moved. He loved not having to work for the prize. All he had to do was hold the device in place and watch Larxene work for her own pleasure. He'd damn himself for it, but he found it sexy, everything. He found her sexy, he found her movements, her sounds…He found the control over her too sexy to even comprehend. Finally he couldn't wait anymore. Part one was over for this lesson. Now came the real deal.

The Nymph whimpered when Xemnas finally pulled the toy away from her core. Her body went limp from the pleasure. To think a little contraption like that, could do so much to her. Her face pulled into a scowl at the remainder. Larxene needed some way to redeem herself, to let him know just who was in control here. Cause it sure as hell wasn't him.

"_What's the matter Xemnas, " _she asked with a coy smile_, " Are you just that gay that you have to get me off with a bunch of toys? Your cock not up for the challenge?"_

Not affected by her teasing at all, Xemnas turned away from her and clicked a button. Larxene had no idea what he had done until the cuffs released her, the clamps released their vice on her swollen nipples and she collapsed off the wall to the floor.

"_You know,"_ Xemnas moved as he unzipped his leathers and exposed a fairly impressive cock to her. At least she considered it impressive, since she thought it was way smaller than that,_ " That mouth of your's would have a lot more pleasurable uses for it rather than running it a mile a minute."_

He sauntered towards her. It took a good amount of Larxene's strength for her to even sit up on her knees. She watched him move in front of her, curiously, excited, and even slightly afraid. She had no idea exactly what he was planning and that frightened her_. _

"_What the fuck are you talking about Xemnas?"_

Number I looked at her with slight shock in his eyes,_ " You mean none of the others have made you suck them off?"_

She scowled then, her baby blue eyes practically bulged out of her head_, "Fuuuuuuuuck no!"_

His laughter bounced off the walls of the room, making Larxene's cheek brighten with color.

"_Well, now would be a great time to learn,"_ he mused_, "Now…get me hard. That's an order."_

_

* * *

_

Axel sighed as he sat bored in Demyx's room. He honestly had no reason why he was still there. Listening to the Water baby play his sitar. But there he was lounging, sitting, waiting. Going a whole damn week without sex, the pent up hunger was starting to burn away at him, and not the kind of burn that he was used to. Axel thought of himself as a masochist, sitting there, watching his tempting organization member play. His fingers were delicate as he played. Fingers that no doubt had the skill to bring any lover to the peak of pleasure.

"_So…" _He mused finally_, " It's your turn with Larxene tomorrow…"_

Demyx looked up from his instrument to look at Axel,_ " Yeah?"_

"_Well…What are you, you know…gonna do to her?"_

The blonde looked at the red head with befuddlement,_ " What do you mean?"_

"_You know…What are you gonna do to her? You saw what Saix did to her? Are you gonna do her like that? Make her scream? Make her get on all fours and take her from behind? Huh? What are you gonna do to her?"_

Demyx shrugged_, " I'm not gonna fuck her if that's what you're asking."_

Axel frowned at that_, " Well if you're not gonna fuck her, then what are you gonna do to her?"_

Demyx's cheeks flamed at the question. He was never the type of guy to be rough, in any situation. It was why he like water. Water was fluid and if you trusted it, just flowed with it, it would naturally keep you a float. Water was gentle, it was only when you pushed and thrashed that water became dangerous and fought back.

"_Well…" _He paused to nibble on his lip,_ " I'm gonna make love to her of course."_

* * *

At first, the taste of him was disturbing. He tasted of musk, from the smell, and salt. There was so much of him, more than she had realized. She started off only being able to take in the tip of him. Larxene took her time, listening to his orders and carrying them out the way he had instructed.

"_That's right. Just like that,"_ Xemnas groaned, his golden gazed focused on her work as his body enjoyed it. _" Watch your teeth, swirl your tongue counter clock wise at the tip, then dart it back and forth on the underside when you take more of me in."_

The Nymph followed the instructions to a T. She it began to shock her when she realized that she was getting turned on by this. Her eyes lowered, half lidded and filled with desire as her head bobbed, taking more of his length into her mouth.

"_You're so obedient Number XII,"_ Xemnas mused stroking her blonde locks,_ "I'm impressed. Do it faster, take me in more and use your hands to stroke what you can't take."_

With a groan, Larxene complied the request. She took a sick pride in her leaders moans of pleasure. Being able to do this to him. It was like a power she had never witness. Her eyebrows raised when she felt him grow harder insider her mouth, making her pull away and taking a few breaths.

"_There…Now for the final lesson."_

* * *

Marluxia took longer strides as he moved to the room where Namine was being kept. He only staggered for a moment when he saw Saix, staring outside, watching the Hearts being collected by the Heartless.

"_Saix…" _Number XI frowned curiously_, " What are you doing?"_

His cold eyes moved to acknowledge the other member before turning his attention to his previous focus.

"_Soo…" _Marluxia leaned against the wall next to him, _" I heard you fucked Larxene pretty good. In more than one way. Axel told me that she looked like a wreck."_

A fanged smirk played on Saix's face as he thought about their time together the night before.

"_I guess you could say that…but…"_

"_But…"_ Marluxia trailed off hoping Saix would finish_, " But what?"_

"_You should see the little number she did on me. The bitch doesn't play around…"_

* * *

Xemnas and Larxene laid on the pristine floor. The only sound that could be heard was their mutual moans of pleasure, and the sounds of their bodies, clapping together. Xemnas had her by the waist, holding her steady as she moved on top of him. In this position, Larxene was in control. She had to seek her own pleasure without any of his help. She was responsible for bringing both of them to their climax. He enjoyed watching her body bounce on top of his, her body was lithe yet tone. The perfect shape to take her in many different, more flexible positions if he had the time.

Larxene panted, stopping her ride to catch her breath.

"_I-I can't…I can't get there," _she practically whimpered_, " I'm so close…but I-"_

"_Ssshhh,"_ The Superior whispered, _"Follow my instructions, and both of us will be coming so hard, all of Castle Oblivion will shake from the after shock. Now, I want you to start moving again…"_

"_But I-"_

"_Move Number XII, That's an order."_

Doing what she was told, she began to move again. A breath hitched in her throat as the sensation of him being pushed and pulled in and out of her body made her hot. But still there was a throbbing insider her that needed to be fulfilled and it needed to be now.

"_Now…touch yourself like I touched you earlier while you move," _Xemnas directed, _"Start slow with your fingers while you move your body at a moderate pace, than slowly get faster."_

Hesitantly, she did this, simply wanting to get to her peak. Xemnas bit her lip at the feel of her already getting tighter. She was close, as was he. She only needed one more push.

"_You've been incredibly obedient this whole session Larxene. Now, for one more test…"_

Xemnas pushed himself up by his elbows gaining support with the new position before putting all his weight, and hers on one elbow in order to slip his thumb into her mouth to tease her tongue.

Larxene reacted immediately to the extra stimulant. Her eyes closed as she sucked on the digit. Her cheeks flamed, growing hotter and hotter within the seconds as she focused on feeling. Her body began to move of its own accord, growing in rhythm and in movement. She licked at his thumb like she had his cock, as her fingers stroked her clit. Her heat tightening, squeezing Xemnas' length. It had been all she had needed.

When they came, Larxene knew she was screaming, but Xemnas' thumb had muffled her noise. Not that she minded, she took pleasure in hearing her leader's orgasmic cries. He did most certainly teach her a lot of things tonight. But the most important thing that she learned…She could control even the very leader and bring him down to his knees.


	7. VI: It's the Motion of the Ocean

**Disclaimer: All right everyone. Here it is. After a long patient time of waiting, the next chapter. That a lot of you guys have seemed to be excited. I hope that you all enjoy it. I wanted to get it done for you as soon as possible without rushing. So here are the results! I hope you guys enjoy the read and still wait just as patiently for the next chapter. I don't own the rights to anything. Kingdom Hearts and it's characters belong to those said owners who are doing the owning. This is also a very graphic M for Mature read. Be warned!  
**

**ENJOY! -^_^-  
**

Chapter VI: 

It's the Motion of the Ocean

Whoever had invented mouthwash had Larxene's personal thanks. As great as her time with Xemnas was, nothing would ever get that bad taste out of her mouth when it came to him. After one more swallow, gargle, and spit routine, Larxene finally called it quits and went back to her bedroom. With a sigh, she took a look around her room as mini bursts of flash backs went through her mind. The wall still creaked on from when she broke it kicking that bastard Xigbar out of her room. The walls and the floors still had cracks, dents, and craters from when she and Saix had their night, not including the battle scars that were still on display on her body. She had to sweep up all those damn cutesy rose petals from Marluxia's theatrics, and well…those new toys that Xemnas, _gag_, gave her would definitely come in handy in the future. It had been one hell of a week for her, and there were still two nights left.

_ God, _Larxene thought, _who is it going to be tonight? _

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Larxene sighed. _Fuuuuuuuuck. _Did she really want to deal with this again? The door sounded yet again making Larxene huff dramatically, though there was no one there to witness the performance.

"All right All right," she replied, walking sluggishly to the door, "Keep your pants on...for the moment at least…"

On the other side of the door waited the Melodious Nocturne; He tried to shake out his hands that were sweating like no one's business. He tried to blow on them to dry them at least a little bit, but there was no way he could wipe them on his suit. He blushed as he thought back to his pep talk he had with Axel before getting ready.

* * *

"So you think you can actually do this," Axel asked while he lounged about on the bed, a habit that he had become used to as of late, especially since his and Marluxia's break up.

Demyx's cheeks brightened slightly, "Of course I can do this! If the rest of you guys could then so could I."

Axel's emerald eyes gleamed brightly at the defensive tone, "Oooooh," he mused with a smirk, "I guess that's true…I mean you did top Xigbar didn't you?"

The comment made the water baby blush even more, "If I must remind you, yes I did!"

This made Axel laugh; it was really cute to see how defensive he was when it came to sex with Xigbar. Figures the old dude couldn't hold his own anyways. They really need to invent something for old people to take so they could get it on whenever they wanted, for Xigbar's sake, hopefully they would invent it soon.

"So you know that you can't fuck a woman like you would a man then right?" He asked Demyx a making his light blue eyes widen, he seemed aghast.

"I told you Axel," He began as he straightened his tie, "I'm not going to fuck her. All of you guys have been simply screwing her to give her a simple few minutes of pleasure. And fucking her brains out is only going to get us so much out of this experience." Demyx shook his head, "Nope. Tonight Larxene is going to experience the difference between simple fucking and making love. I think it would be good for her."

"Tch," Number XIII brushed off Demyx's compassion, "Listen to you, if I wasn't so sure you were gay, I'd say that you have a little crush on the bitch."

"You know Axel," Demyx interjected, "I haven't heard what you have planned for Larxene in much detail. While we're talking about all the mistakes I'm going to make, what exactly do you have planned hmm?"

Axel's eyes fell downcast like he was stuck in a reverie before getting off the bed, "I'll leave you to your date. You have fun Demyx." Then he simply walked out of his own room.

* * *

The Nocturne still wasn't sure why Axel had behaved like that. Why was it that he was so evasive when it came to Larxene? It seemed that every time she came up the subject had to be abruptly changed by him. He was hiding something… that had to be it. Something about sleeping with Larxene secretly bothered him and now Demyx was dying to know what it was, but that would have to wait. After all, tonight was going to be all about Larxene. He knew he was going to win out on this one for sure.

Larxene opened the door and sneered, "What the hell are you doing in a suit Demyx," she asked in disgust, "That is really going to be too much to try and take off."

"Umm actually," Demyx stammered as he offered her a cloaked hanger, "I wanted you to put this on…"

Larxene gave him a dead pan stare for a moment, "So you're into some kinky shit then aren't ya?"

"What! No no no no no no…no…no no no…no," Demyx returned flustered, "No...Larxene just…" he sighed, "Just put this on okay." He handed her the hanger quickly, still slightly freaked out by her assumptions, "I'll wait out here…"

With a frown, Larxene took the hanger like it was a diseased animal, as she feared for what could possibly be underneath the cloak and without saying anything else she slammed the door in Demyx's face.

_I cannot believe this…_Larxene thought to herself as she examined herself in the mirror. Demyx had actually went out and got her a gown. She had to take a minute to simply examine it in order to find out how to get into it, all things considered, she had never worn a dress before. She'd seen Namine with hers and wondered how she could wear something like that. After the practical war that Larxene made out of getting the dress on, she finally took a minute to examine the monstrosity that Demyx had given her.

The nymph's cheeks turned to the shade of the dress she was wearing. It was a longer dress which opened in the middle and went down to her chest exposing a bit of her breasts, but not enough to be put in the vulgar category that she was used to. The gown had a train that was about a foot away from her feet. It was simply beautiful, but what she liked most about it was how it sparkled and clashed with her blue eyes and blonde hair. All she could do was look at herself in the mirror it was almost enough to make her cry. A soft knocking from her door prevented that from happening to her. _Thank God. _ Larxene was not one to cry about anything. Ever.

"Umm…Larxene," Demyx called out from the door, "Are you dressed yet?"

Larxene huffed and took a moment to gain back her normal composure. After all, she didn't want Demyx to think that she actually like the dress or anything like that. She moved to the door, ran back, to look at herself once more, went to the door, skipped back to look at herself one more time and _then _went back to the door.

When Larxene opened the door Demyx's eyes grew wide as did his grin, "Larxene you look great! I really did hope that dress fit you well enough! He stepped back to look at her and then frowned, "Oh…wait a minute…."

The Savage Nypmh frowned, ready to go on the defense if she needed to, "What is it?"

"You need shoes," he told her, pointing to her feet which were currently leather clad, "You can't wear those."

With a little twist of his fingers and some sort of musical tone from his throat, Larxene wasn't sure what to call the sound; Demyx produced a bubble which then popped to reveal a pair of clear dress shoes. Larxene's brow rose in skepticism at the shoes, but when Demyx knelt down to help her into them all she could really do was remove her own shoes and help herself into the ones that he had laid out for her.

_I don't know what kind of stunt you're pulling Demyx…but I've seen all the tricks. _Larxene thought to herself as he smiled and stood to take her hand. _You have something planned…I know you do. You're probably going to wait till I'm off the defensive mode and pin me on a table and rip the dress apart or something…_

"Larxene," Demyx spoke her name in order to snap her out of the thoughts that she currently seemed to be in, "Larxene…are you ready to go?"

Number XII frowned, "That depends…Where are we going?"

Number IX smiled and took her hand, "You'll see…"

* * *

Marluxia peeked into the room where Namine was being kept and stopped short when he found Axel, pushing Namine's cage like it were a swing with his foot. His eyebrow raised in question of Number XIII's behavior and moved in to find out what was going on. When he got a few feet closer he noticed the solemn almost grim look on Axel's face.

"What is it Marluxia," Axel asked annoyed, "I'm busy…"

Marluxia looked up at the cage not at all surprised to find Namine holding on to the cage bars and looking down at Axel, mirroring his expression. Usually, she hated the cage and hated when people pushed it like she were an animal, yet today, it didn't seem to bother her.

"Okay…seriously, you're both starting to freak me out. What's the matter?" When he didn't get an answer, Marluxia pulled the chair Axel was currently sitting in and turned it away from Namine to face him, "Axel! Wake the fuck up and tell me what's wrong!"

No bigger scowl could've possibly graced Axel's face than the one he wore now. "It'll be my turn to sleep with Larxene tomorrow…"

Marluxia frowned, "I don't get it…I thought you were excited about getting to fuck Larxene?"

Axel sighed, "Man…I was doing that for show. I'm not looking forward to sleeping with her."

This concerned Number XI and the more he looked at his co-member the more concerned he got, "Axel…what is this about?

The Flurry of Dancing Flames' bright green eyes averted the Graceful Assassin's vibrant blue ones as he gathered his thoughts, which only slowly started to worry Marluxia more. This was not the Axel he was used to seeing. Something serious must have really happened between them and even though he and Axel had broken up, he was still willing to sit and wait to see what Axel was willing to say.

"Well…?"

"Larxene…" he sighed, "Larxene and I…We were…"

* * *

No words could possibly describe the sight that was before Larxene at this moment. Here she expected to see some sort of fetish pit like Xemnas had in the meeting room, _Shiver, _or possibly something worse beyond that. Yet here before her was Demyx all dressed in a suit, which she had to admit he was really cute in, motioning to a candlelit dinner. She wasn't sure what to say, which was a first for her, she couldn't even possibly find anything to insult about this.

"Is this…really all for me?"

Demyx took complete and total pride in her face. He had to acknowledge and admire how beautiful she was. The candlelight just adding to the glow already on her face and her blush added to the color of her dress. He was a few seconds close from commenting on how pretty she was, but then he remembered that beneath all of that, she was still Larxene and he was sure she wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if he complimented her in any way.

"This is all for you," he opted for instead and offered her his hand, "Come on…let's get you seated all right."

Still completely dumbfounded, it was all Larxene could do to simply take his hand and let him lead her to the table. Once she was settled, Demyx held up his hands in some form of a "staying" signal before he left the room. It took him a moment to return with two platters of food.

_There has to be a way I can wipe that smile off his fuckin face. _Larxene thought as they began to eat. She knew he was waiting for her to gush about how everything was beautiful, and the food was delicious, and all of that other bullshit, but she also knew he would be waiting for a whole lifetime before any shit like that would be coming out of her mouth. She had to think of something to say, something to take him down a couple of pegs.

"…Is this to get out of sleeping with me," she asked finally.

Demyx was currently drinking his wine when the question was asked making him almost cough up the beverage.

"What," he asked completely shocked if nothing else surprised that that would be the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"You're too queer to sleep with me…so you figure that just getting me a dress and sitting me down for dinner will do instead did ya? Well…you're not getting cut off from the deal that easily my friend, but nice try."

It took Demyx a whole minute to actually get his brain to function and respond, "No Larxene, that's not it at all. I still have every intention of sleeping with you," he admitted, "But…things are going to be a lot different for you this time around. "

There was a sudden glint of confidence in his eyes, Larxene noticed, and it made her wonder just what exactly he had planned for her. So much so that the rest of the dinner she spent eating quietly, secretly interested in just what _exactly_ he had planned for her.

* * *

"That asshole Xemnas," Marluxia spat in disgust, "I don't understand Axel…why didn't you tell him? Things would've been different. After all, this whole scheme is your fault. You should've been the one to take care of it!"

"Xemnas knew exactly what he was doing when he didn't let me go first," Axel replied as he willed and dissipated flame from his hands, "That's exactly why he did this. Everyone aside from you, me, and him, thought this was just about fucking with Larxene to get her off our backs. But…there is a lot more to it than just that, you now see."

Marluxia shook his head, still trying to absorb it all, "I don't understand how this went completely over our heads."

Axel let out a frustrated sigh, "That's the way it was supposed to be. That way no one knows," he darted his eyes at his fellow member meaningfully, "Why no one will _ever_ know got it memorized?"

The Assassin nodded his head in order to assure Axel just how memorized he had it. Still he couldn't believe it, even after just hearing it from the source. It made him wonder what else was being hidden from the rest of the Organization.

"So…" Marluxia began in order to break the looming silence, "You're turn is tomorrow. I mean…what are you going to do?"

Number VIII closed his eyes and rubbed them, "Honestly…I really don't know. I want to finish what we had started back then…but I'm not sure if she'll let me. I've had this whole week to prepare something, but I haven't the fuckin faintest idea what I'm going to do."

"Well…whatever you do," Marluxia replied as he stood prepared to leave the room, "It better be good in order to make up for lost time."

"Tch…you're not kiddin'."

* * *

Larxene found herself still at a loss for words as she was escorted to Demyx's room. This was the first time that anyone had taken her to their rooms, rather than just destroying hers. That damn bed was never going to be even again.

"So…what happens now," she asked once they had made it to their destination and Demyx closed the door to his room.

"Just wait here for a minute," he told her before walking into what Larxene assumed to be the bathroom.

While he was gone, Larxene took the time to look around his room. Unlike hers' where she didn't even bother to do a lot of decorating aside from what she needed, her room was plain in comparison. Demyx's room was actually painted with different shades of blue, all matching that precious little sitar of his. Now that she thought about it, his room was very much like his element; even his bed was made of water. She frowned as she pressed on the bed a couple of times in order to make it wave. She wondered what sex was going to be like on this bed, hell what sex in general was going to be like with Demyx.

"All right Larxene," Demyx called from the bathroom, "You can come in now."

_Well…here goes nothing…_

Larxene should've seen it coming, and yet she didn't because there she was again, simply dumbfounded. This time it was the sight of a bath, a bubble bath. The room smelled of lilac or some other flowery scent, and the room was shrouded with steam. Then there was Demyx, still wearing that same smile, she'd bet he was getting a kick out of all of her reactions. But what else could she do, all of this came as a complete surprise to her.

"C'mere," Demyx motioned to him with his hands, which made Larxene cheeks burn in embarrassment. She was most certainly not a pet you could just will into your lap. Still…it wouldn't hurt to see what he was up to.

Sighing, she took slow steps into his arms. Her heart practically stopped when he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. They stayed like that for a moment, to her dismay, before he let her go slightly only to kiss her cheek. Larxene tried her best to look intimidating but she couldn't imagine how intimidating she could be when her cheeks were aflame.

"Let me undress you," he murmured softly, his voice lulled her into a stupor only allowing her to nod.

Demyx smiled and enjoyed his victory silently as he took his time helping Larxene out of her dress and once it was off he took it and put it on a hanger before he returned back to her. Larxene was sure he was going take off her clothes next but he simply looked at her for a moment before running his fingers through her hair. Usually, Larxene would never let anyone touch her hair…not since...

She quickly rid her thoughts of the past and focused back on Demyx, who was still slowly running his fingers through her hair. The feeling was…odd. Her heart fluttered as his fingers lightly moved from her hair to her cheek, then from her cheek to her lips. She thought for sure he would kiss her then, but still nothing.

"I'm going to take off everything else now," he told her. Oh that's riiiiight; she was wearing more clothing then wasn't she? Larxene had practically forgotten about everything but the feelings that were currently running through her. It was a very different rush from what she had with the others. This…she wasn't sure what to call this.

Demyx took his time taking off each article of her clothing. First starting with her shoes, which once they were removed from her feet formed into bubbles before vanishing. Once they were off, he took a few minutes to simply rub her feet. He made thorough work of her feet before moving on to rub her shoulders, while doing so, he slipped off each strap of her bra, and as he massaged her back, he undid the clasps of the cloth, letting it fall to the floor.

She had a really beautiful body, he noted, Demyx could beat up Saix for marring it with all these scars, hypothetically of course. Her breasts fit perfectly into his hands as he took his time massaging them as well, putting the soft feel of them to memory.

Larxene simply inhaled and exhaled when she needed to. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, and all she could do was feel everything that Demyx was doing to her. How different it was from everything else she had gone through. How gentle his hands were with his body. How good he made her feel. He had to be using magic or something. Something had to be making her feel just this good aside from just him. It was to her dismay when he actually pulled away from her.

"Take off your underwear Larxene…"

_I'll do anything you want as long as you're touching me again. _ She thought silently to herself as she followed his orders, letting them fall to the floor so she could step out of them.

"What happens now," she asked softly.

Demyx smiled and unlike what he had done with her, quickly stripped his own clothes from his body. Larxene didn't even get the time to enjoy his body, or find out how big he was, like she had with the others. He was too busy moving behind her and guiding her to the tub.

"We're gonna take a hot bath together," he told her softly as he led her to the tub, bigger than hers' she noted, course he was all about the water, he probably spent plenty of time in it.

All of the steam had to be going to Larxene's head. That had to be the only explanation as to why she was enjoying this. It wasn't sharing a bathroom that bothered her, Marluxia had done the same thing already, she still was looking for a replacement for her favorite underwear, but this…this was different. It was almost to the point that she couldn't stand it, but damn Demyx for it but her body was putty in his hands by this point.

Demyx sat behind Larxene in the oversized bubble bath as he took his time tending to every part of the nymph's body. Her ivory skin glowed as he gave it the attention it desperately needed, and once he had finished cleaning an area, he placed a kiss to it.

"You have such a beautiful body Larxene," he told her softly as he washed her back. He frowned at the scars that no doubt Saix had left behind, "I just wish that Saix hadn't marred you like this. Luckily, it doesn't take away from you." To prove his point, his fingers trailed into the indentions of her scars, gently washing them as well as the rest of her back.

"I didn't mind…" she returned, "After all, you should see what he looks like now."

Demyx chuckled and bent to kiss her neck, "I wouldn't be surprised if I did see him, but right now, my focus is you."

Larxene let out a gasp as her body was propped higher into Demyx's lap. Her body arched away from his for a moment once she felt what had to be his length pressing against her back. She wondered just how long he had gone with that, especially since he wasn't even taking it into account, like most of the men she's dealt with.

"Don't worry about me," the Nocturne told her, "Sit back, I have to get… the rest of your body"

_What? No vulgar term for it? Pussy? Box? Vagina? _Larxene found herself completely surprised that everything that could've been dirty about this experience was so easily being replaced with something else. She was searching for the right word to describe this, but all she could do was breathe and try not to overheat from the steam…yeah, that's right. Not from her body being hot from all of his attention. It was definitely the steam.

Demyx placed a kiss to her shoulder before looking over her to take in the sight of her front, her perfectly sized breasts and the flat plane of her stomach that led down to her center. Demyx took his time to lather his hands before gently massaging both of her breasts. He loved everything about what happened once he did it. Larxene's body arched into his hands and her breath hitched in order to fight the urge to moan. He had a good feeling that he was going to love this, he was scared at first, but if she was going to react like this the entire night, then everything was going to go perfectly.

Larxene panted and panted as Demyx continued to "wash" her body. She was going to pass out from this ridiculous steam. Maybe getting in the bath with him wasn't such a good idea after all… _Okay, get over yourself girl. Stop acting like you don't fuckin' like it and it's not the best you've felt in a long time._

Once Number IX had finished her breasts, his hands slid further down to cup her most delicate area. She was incredibly soft. Little soft prickles from her trimmed hair teased his fingers as he found the little gift he was looking for; then he gently pressed two fingers in between her nether lips and began to stroke the area.

"Aaah~" Number XII cried out once Demyx's fingers found her clit and began to massage the organ. Her body tensed for a moment in surprise but quickly it began to relax the longer he stroked her.

"Does it feel good," he asked in a caring tone. It was something she found completely strange. She could sense it though; there was no mistake about that. He actually cared whether or not she felt good. It wasn't just a sexual question.

"Y-Yeah," she answered back with just as much honesty, "Just…don't stop."

Demyx chuckled and kissed her neck, rewarding her for finally giving into him, "Good, I'll make you feel even better, if you want?"

_Here it comes…_Larxene thought and mentally rolled her eyes. Figures eventually he would want her to do some freak act.

"What do I have to do?"

Demyx stopped for a moment, to Larxene's despair, and looked at her, "You just have to relax and enjoy it. If you want…" Without saying another word he took her hand and placed it where his was, "Just keep doing what I was doing, I'll take care of everything else."

Larxene's eyes fell with a half lidded gaze as she watched her fingers stroke her own clit. If she was going to continue doing this, what was he going to do, she wondered silently.

Number IX kissed her neck and shoulder again before reaching past her hand to gently press a finger inside her slick heat. Both of them moaned in unison from the settle movement.

"Just keep doing that Larxene," he began, "And I will give you one of the best orgasms you'll ever experience."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Hell, he could've saved his breath as far as Larxene was concerned; there was no way she was going to be stopping anytime soon, especially when she felt his finger slip inside her to stroke her. Oh no no no …this was not going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Remember this feeling," Demyx told her as his finger pressed against an area that made Larxene let out a languid pleasure-moan, "This is your spot Larxene, a spot that you can access at anytime when you choose." Demyx had no doubt that all the men simply had possibly accessed it during sex, but what good was that going to do for her when this was all over. She needed to know how to tap into this herself. He wished Axel were here to see just how well he knew a woman's body.

_Axel…Just what was eating him…?_

While Demyx seemed to be lost in his thoughts, Larxene's fingers continued to dance around her core, pressing and feeling, while her hips surged forward to add to their joined efforts.

"I thought I told you not to stop," she growled in the Nocturne's ear, succeeding in bringing him back from his reverie.

He smirked and returned to massaging her spot, "Sorry…I didn't mean to leave you hanging. Allow me to make amends."

Before Larxene could reply, her back arched against Demyx's body as another finger slipped easily into her and the pace of them joined together caused her to groan, expressing the delicious pleasure she was feeling.

"God Demyx…"

Number IX's cheeks flamed red when she called out his name. It had to be one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced. He understood now why everyone involved in this seemed to have enjoyed her so much. Having this control over her, being able to have her in a vulnerable position like this was enough to give any of them a hard on. He could feel as her body clenched his fingers that she was close.

"Larxene…" he murmured as he began to move, his length rubbing against her back, "Come for me Larxene…and this is what you'll get as a reward." This reward, of course, being his cock.

Between their joined movements, each of their hands pressing in and on her body, and Demyx's member stroking her back, imitating what he really wanted to do, Larxene had no choice but to accept Demyx's demand. Her free hand reached to wrap around his neck as they moved together, and when she reached her release his name left her lips in a hoarse scream.

* * *

Axel held his head in between his fingers as he rubbed his temples. What he was going to do about this predicament, he wasn't sure. All he could do was flash back to the past back when…

He sighed. Marluxia was right; this whole thing was his fault, because of what he didn't finish. Or rather, what he wasn't given the chance to finish. After all…if he had, things now would be completely different for him and Larxene, and perhaps for the whole organization.

_Dammit Axel…What the hell are you going to do?_ He thought to himself. After all, even Larxene didn't know the complete truth. Why their plan hadn't gone through. It was why she resented him so much. He hated that look in her eye, a look of pure hatred that simply hid her true feelings...pain. There was so much to Larxene that no one else had experienced except for him and yet, here he was the last person to experience with her what should've been her first.

"Feeling down Axel," a deep voice resonated behind Number VIII.

Axel already knew without looking that it was Xemnas behind him.

"Now that you're here actually I'm quite warm," he returned sarcastically and moved to look at the Superior.

Xemnas smirked, his gold eyes looked down at Axel in amusement, "Are you dreading your turn that badly? I know you've been scratching and clawing out of your own skin practically in anticipation."

"I know one thing I'd like to scratch and claw right now," Axel returned through clenched teeth.

This made Xemnas laugh and shake his head as he began to walk a slow circle around Axel, "What's your problem Axel? You should be glad you were saved for last. Isn't this what you wanted, time to prepare? Time to figure out what to do when you finally had alone time with Larxene after what you did to her?"

"I didn't do shit to her, everything that happened was your fault and you know it," Axel snapped back, flames igniting off his body, "You didn't even give me the chance to see her again!"

"Now why would you expect me to," The Superior asked his subordinate, "After all, if I'd let you go back to her then, you would've just gone through with your plan. And it would've been even more trouble to let you two think that I actually didn't know what was going on. What were you trying to prove anyways Axel? That Nobodies have hearts? Hmm? You could've stayed here for that…And you could've done it with me. But no…you wanted to leave and take her with you."

"Larxene didn't deserve any of this, "Axel retorted, "She didn't need to be here."

"Just like you?"

Axel paused before he sneered, "Damn straight…"

Xemnas chuckled at Number VIII, "So tell me Axel…what do you intend to do? You know as well as I do that things have changed between you two. She's not going to trust you like she did back then. Hell, she may not even want to sleep with you. Nobody likes traitors Axel…"

"You would know all about treachery wouldn't you Xemnas," Axel returned, "What I decide is none of your business." Though he knew that the Superior was right; Larxene wanted nothing to do with him. It had been two years since she first came here. Since they…

He sighed and vanished; he didn't want to deal with Xemnas putting salt in his wounds, and his own mind telling him the truth. One thing was for sure, one way or another; he was going settle things with her. The past needed to be laid to rest, that was all he was expecting out of this.

* * *

_Best Bath Ever! _Larxene decided as she was being carried out of the bathroom. She actually snuggled into Demyx's arms, she was just that please.

Demyx was more than happy and filled with masculine pride to have sated her needs so well. If she was already like this now, then he doubt that she would be willing to leave after they had sex.

Gently, Demyx set her on the water bed and enjoyed the way her body moved with the water bed. He slowly climbed the bed and moved to hover on top of her.

"You know, you really are beautiful and I think the water really likes you," he mused as he nuzzled her neck and ear.

"Mmm," Larxene chuckled as she gave him more access to her neck, "Well…that's too bad. You know water and lightning don't mix that well…"

Number IX took a few moments to simply take in her form. He would have a new appreciation for women after this experience. He dedicated his mind to burning the image of Larxene's naked body, glistened with mist and water, on his bed, looking up at him with her beckoning cornflower eyes.

"On the contrary," he said at last before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was what he wanted to their sex to be like, slow and pleasurable. He took his time tasting her lips and her mouth. He became even more aroused when Larxene began to fight back against his tongue.

Larxene had never kissed like this but all at once she remembered what that word was she was thinking of earlier. Intimacy. She screwed a bunch of the guys here, but this was not just screwing. This went beyond that.

"Look," she said with a sigh after pulling away from his lips, "I don't know what you're going to do me exactly Demyx…but could you please get this over with. I can't take much more of this teasing…"

The Nocturne smiled, "I'm going to make love to you Larxene. That's what I'm going to do to you."

The words made Larxene hesitate and for a moment she thought…

Demyx moved quick as he made an easy entrance into her body, earning a moan from Larxene.

"D-Demyx…" she whimpered as her train of thought went out the window, "Move Demyx move…"

"Not just yet," Demyx returned and he carefully pulled the Nymph up into his arms and moved to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing," Larxene asked, her cheeks flushed from the slight embarrassment of the position. Her body completely sheaved his as they faced each other. It was almost awkward; looking at her partner during sex in this way was new to her. She watched Demyx move both of her arms to his shoulders, and wrap her legs around his waist, and she felt his hands wrap around her waist and press her forward so that they were flush together.

"Nnn~ Larxene…you just tightened up so much just now," Demyx mused, "Do you like this position?"

It was all Larxene could do to nod as she closed her eyes and kissed his neck. She was so relaxed that she couldn't even get angry when Demyx laughed at her reaction. All she did was kiss his neck again.

"That feels good Larxene," he told her, "I guess I need to do my part too huh?"

Without anymore words, Demyx began to thrust into her body slowly. The two moaned in unison as the journey began. Larxene as was at lost for words as the moved. It was almost as if the two of them were one person. It felt good to be treated like this. Demyx held her close like she was precious, like she was delicate, and cared for. Her heart welled in her chest from how good the feeling was. And yet…some part of it was wrong. She wasn't sure what it was and even as she began to move with Demyx that feeling like something was still wrong with this continued to nag her mind.

She felt so good to Demyx. Her soft supple body was warm against his and her soft moans were a symphony to his ears. When he claimed her lips again it only added to his pleasure. This was what she needed, he realized. Up till now, all she was getting was simple moments of bliss nothing else. He had given her what she really needed. She needed to know why the members of the organization did this. At least, this was why he did it.

"Demyx…I-I'm so close," Larxene admitted with a whimper as she began to move against him. Her body squeezing his, wanting to milk him completely dry, "I need you to do what you did earlier…"

"Oh," Demyx mused, as she began to move with her tempo, "You mean this…"

A hand slipped between them to stroke her swollen clit in time with their joined movements. Her body somehow tightened even more then.

"Aaaaah~ Demyx," Larxene whimpered as she moved even faster, "I coming…"

Demyx groaned as he felt his own orgasm surging through him, "Me too Larxene…Me too."

Larxene panted as she felt the water bed move with small waves. Her eyes were half casted, gazing at Demyx. She was on the verge of passing out from the experiencing. She felt so warm in Demyx's arms. She felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time…safe. She wasn't sure if it was Demyx himself or just the way he'd had sex with her, but while she enjoyed her afterglow that is all she could think about, how safe she felt.

Demyx reveled in the satisfied sigh that expelled from Larxene's body when he pulled her close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair then down her cheek to her neck. He was about to kiss her again when he noticed that she had fallen into a peaceful sleep. It was all the Nocturne could do but smile. He was overjoyed that he was able to give her an experience like this, and though he was sure she wouldn't show it, he was sure Larxene was happy as well.

"I love you…"

Demyx frowned suddenly and looked at Larxene in confusion. He became even more baffled when he realized she was still asleep.

"I love you…"

"Who do you love Larxene," Demyx asked softly, curious to see if she would reply.

Larxene's nosed twitched a little as she dreamed as she cuddled into Demyx' chest and giggled softly.

"Axel…don't do that…"

_Axel? _Demyx questioned to himself. _Is she dreaming about Axel? _ For a moment Demyx thought about being insulted until he remembered what had happened earlier, the conversation that he had with Axel. How distressed he looked when he had brought up his turn with Larxene. The man had actually left his own room. Could…Larxene and Axel actually have been together?

Things got even odder when he felt Larxene squeeze him tighter.

"Why did you break your promise Axel…?" Larxene murmured through her sleep.

Demyx was about to wake her when he felt that her cheek was wet against his chest. She was crying…but why?

That was it. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Obviously there had to be a lot more about this than either of them would let on. However, that would have to wait. At that moment, Demyx felt that he needed to stay by her side. He wiped her tears and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"Everything will be all right Larxene…"

* * *

Axel sighed as he looked up at his blank ceiling as he continued to rehearse what he was going to say when he saw her.

"Larxene…I'm sorry," he sighed, "Two years ago…I didn't mean to back out. I had every intention of running away with you."

After a moment of silence, Axel cursed to himself.

_Fuck. She's never going to believe that shit!_


End file.
